


Arctic Fox

by stoness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:30:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stoness/pseuds/stoness





	Arctic Fox

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Arctic Fox](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/484585) by scrtkpr. 



Arctic Fox  
八月

星期一，八月三日

“那是Draco Malfoy吗？他一直在看你，Harry。”

Harry转头看着Luna示意的方向。房间里挤满了熟悉或是模糊认识的面孔，但是过了一会儿他看到了他。Malfoy，用力盯着另一个方向，脸上有点粉红。最近几个月Harry真的没空去想Malfoy。

“雪貂，”Ron厌恶的说。“你觉得他这种前食死徒渣滓需要多少NEWT才能找到工作？再提醒我一次他为什么没去Azkaban？”

“嗯，即使他父亲也只是在家监禁，”Hermione指出。

“对，因为他不属于Azkaban，我肯定。他们甚至不该让他留着那儿。”Ron说。提到Malfoy庄园，Neville搂着Luna的手臂收紧了。

“Malfoy—Draco Malfoy—是个卑鄙的混蛋，这儿没人反对你，”Hermione说。“但那通常不被当作坐牢的理由。他六年级的时候是被迫的。”

“是，唔，他今年想在有求必应室杀死我们，不是吗？”Ron激烈的说。

“是吗？”Luna问。“那他可不太好。”

“是Crabbe和Goyle，实际上，”Hermione说。

“哦，你是对的，Hermione，”Ron说。“Malfoy想要把我们活蹦乱跳的交给神秘人。强多了，真的。他是个圣人。”

Harry终于开口了，只带着一点点恼怒。“你可以说‘伏地魔’，他现在死了。”

他们身边的谈话安静了一会儿。

“是真的吗，Harry？”Neville笑着说。“我没发现。”

Hermione转向Luna。“我很吃惊看到你在这儿。他们也让你参加NEWT考试？”

“是，”Luna说。“他们让任何达到考试年龄标准的人参加，我今年不想回去Hogwarts。我想我可以通过，但是我想做的事其实不需要它们。”

“你们三个准备好了？”Neville问。“我肯定你是的，Hermione。你三年级就能通过，毫无疑问。”

“我不知道，”Hermione咬着嘴唇。“我们昨天学的不够。我已经都计划好了，然后它就是……没发生。”

“你担心太多了，Hermione，”Ron温柔的说。

“那么你们考试之后有什么计划？”Neville问。

Harry愉快的看到Ron稍微挺起胸膛。“Harry和我被傲罗训练营录取了。取决于考试结果，当然。”这时他脸上确实显露出一点担心，但是很快活跃起来。“但是没关系。他们训练计划的标准降低了不少，现在他们迫不及待的需要新傲罗，一旦我们开始训练，我们都会成功。”

“是，唔，魔法部的其他部门没有降低标准，是吗？”Hermione说，听起来就像她要让Harry和Ron为了这种差异负责。

“你也会成功的，”Ron说，拍拍她肩膀。

“Ginny的计划呢，Harry？”Neville问。“我知道她今年会回Hogwarts，但是之后的计划呢？”

Harry支吾着想回答，因为他意识到自己不知道Ginny有什么计划，但是Hermione抢先了。

“Harry这些日子没怎么见到Ginny。再问一次为什么，Harry？”

“我忙，”Harry嘟哝。

++++++++

星期二，八月四日

他周围都是火焰，Harry哪儿都看不到金冕。该死，已经用了太多时间！热度难以忍受，整个房间似乎随时都会崩塌。

“Harry！我拿到了，这儿，过来！”

头猛然转向那边，Harry看到Ginny，骑着她自己的扫帚，靠近门口。大大的微笑着，她高举着金冕。是他在找的王冠，但是眯起眼睛，他可以看到它挥动金色的翅膀，拍打着Ginny的手。他试图设法靠近她，但熊熊的火焰中他找不到确定的路线。长角带翅膀的凶残生物在他们之间引发沸腾的混乱，有一头冲向Ginny，Harry惊恐的尖叫警告，但它似乎只是经过她身边。

“你在这儿干吗？！”Harry喊道。“我告诉过你在外面等。”

微笑从她脸上滑落。Ginny一手叉腰。“你以为我会等到永远吗，Harry？”

困惑的，Harry摇摇头。“当然不是。我只是需要，我只是。”

Ginny现在表情愤怒，但很难看清楚；他们之间升起浓密的烟雾，Harry的视线因高温而模糊。“我就在这儿，Harry。你想要，还是不想？”

他试图回答，但只能呛咳作呕。他肺里充满烟尘，从里面灼烧着他。他的皮肤干枯焦痛，他的扫帚发烫，他的手酷热。

颤抖呻吟着，Harry猛然惊醒。依然感觉到残留的恐惧在体内悸动，他慢慢坐起来，手抓抓头发。又是一个梦。他太经常做梦——战争中的时刻，最好被遗忘但却扭曲了，制造更多困扰，每一夜对他重演。他厌倦了，他瞥一眼门口，一半期待Ron或是Hermione会关心的探头进房间，而安心发现他们谁也没有。他拥有的关于他噩梦的谈话足可维持一生。

这个梦，但是——这个不一样。他的大部分梦是恐惧与无意义的丑陋组合，但这一个的含意看来非常明显。

他知道他在回避Ginny，他也知道她为此生气。他欠了她一个解释。而他有一个——他只是不觉得用起来会很好。

我想要和你恋爱，真的，我是，但尽管我过去会想着你疯狂自慰，现在你对我毫无影响。实际上，没人有。我显然就算要靠勃起活下去也做不到。

要是有什么好办法表述这话，Harry还没有找到。

但他必须说些什么。他什么也不说只会让事情一天比一天糟糕，他知道。

在书桌抽屉里摸索着羊皮纸，他发现自己抽出根魔杖——山楂木的。他忘记了它还在他手上。短暂想了一会儿Malfoy现在用的什么魔杖之后，他把它扔回抽屉，抽出了他所寻找的羊皮纸。

把它放到桌上，他抚平纸张写道：

亲爱的Ginny，

NEWT很顺利。

事情不应该像这样。

我是怎么了？

然后他挫败的把纸揉成一团。终于，他拿出另一张纸再次尝试：

Ginny，

对不起。我只需要一点点时间。

Harry

这该行了。

++++++++

星期二，八月十八日

“Harry！Harry！NEWT来了！哦，我的上帝，我不敢看！”Harry愉快的笑了。有些事永不会变。Hermione颤抖的手递过三个信封。Harry走过去接过他的，但她抢先收回手。“不，等等，我们应该和Ron一起开。他在George的店里！来！”

拉住手，他们一起幻影显形了。Ron，George，和Ginny，正在看柜台，惊讶的抬起头。

“Ron！NEWT来了！”Hermione喊道。

“已经？太棒了！”

Ron和Harry撕开他们的信封；George，同情了Hermione，打开了她的。惊喜于他的分数，Harry转向他朋友，希望他们也能满意他们的结果。他们脸上相应的笑容说明了他全部需要知道的，他恭喜了他们俩。

当Ron和Hermione开始有点过度热心的恭喜对方时，Harry扭头看到了Ginny，眼里带着痛苦受伤的表情看着他。

“那么我猜想你和Ron会去当傲罗，恭喜。幸好我在这儿。否则谁知道我什么时候才能发现。”

该死。他让事情更糟了，再一次，而他们需要谈谈。但他不盼望就在他正在亲吻的最好朋友身边谈话。他们让他看起来更糟。“Ginny，你愿意去走走吗？”

她用了太久才回答，他害怕她不会同意，那样他们之间就比他以为还要糟糕。但然后她点了点头，干脆的走向门口。

他们沉默的走了一会儿。Harry记得他们第一次一起散步的时候，在魁地奇比赛后。气氛很轻松，轻松的接吻，聊天，专注在她身上忘记其他所有事——他刚关的禁闭，浴室地板上的血，摄魂怪袭击和魂器，一切。现在，似乎这事，没有赶走所有他的问题，Ginny把它们全都痛苦的带回到他的意识中。

事情怎么会变了这么多？Harry庆幸于他们在公开场合，解脱了任何他可能需要显示亲昵的责任，同时他也意识到自己不知道该说什么。

终于，Ginny说。“Harry？你为什么和Hermoine拉着手？”

Harry吃惊的眨眨眼。这个，至少，是他可以为自己辩解的事。“Ginny，你知道我们之间没什么。”

这似乎只让她更激怒。“我知道你和Hermione没什么。不像那样。但为什么你们拉着手？”

他以为很明显为什么他们拉着手。“我们在幻影显形，去年我们必须一起幻影显形了很多次。我们根本没想就做了。”

Ginny抿紧嘴唇。“你只是没想。拉着她的手跟她一起幻影显形成了你的第二本能。你上一次拉我的手是什么时候，Harry？”

很久以前，他意识到。Harry拉起她的手，然后沉默的继续走路。

“我容忍了很多，Harry。我努力谅解。当你去年要我们分手，丢下我的时候，我接受了，因为你有太多事要应付，我不想让事情更糟。但是战争结束了。我知道你在忙着对付魔法部和记者还要准备你的NEWT，但已经三个月了。而你还是把我拒绝在你生命之外。”

“对不起，Ginny。对不起我最近不在你身边，对不起我没拉你的手，对不起我没多写信。我试过，但我不知道说什么。”

“我不得不承认，我以为你两个星期能拿出超过十个字，”她苦涩的说。

“不是因为你，你知道，”Harry说，觉得歉疚又挫败。“是，嗯，就像我说的。我有些事要想明白。”

Ginny停下了，双手抱胸。“你知道你刚刚告诉了我什么吗？”

Harry看着他，困惑的。

“‘不是你，是我’？”

“我。那不是我的意思，”Harry抗议。“我们相处的很好。我只是需要一点点时间。瞧，Gin，你马上就要去Hogwarts了。我要开始傲罗训练。我们可以……只是一点点暂停吗？”

“我想那正是我们所有的。”

“你知道我的意思。一次友好的暂停。就像我们以前。我肯定会在你毕业前想明白的。”

Ginny有一刻没有说话。“要是你连信都不写很难友好，”她终于说。

“我会写，我保证。”他会的，一旦她去了Hogwarts常常写信会容易得多。她不可能会回信邀请他晚上出去，也不用期待他发出自己的邀请。

“你知道，Harry，如果我们暂停了，就是说我可以自由和别人约会。”

Harry警惕的睁大眼睛。

“哦，得了，”她说，带着个激怒的微笑。“我不是认真的。我等了你这么久，我想我可以再等久一点儿。”

她吻了他的脸，而他握紧她的手。  
九月

星期二，九月一日

“我知道他们放宽了傲罗入训标准，但我不知道放宽了这么多。他见鬼的在这儿干吗？噢！Malfoy！你他妈的在这儿干吗？”

Harry看着Ron指的方向，看到Malfoy，坐在后面，看起来比Harry曾经见到的都要紧张不安。他投给Ron的冷笑顶多一半是认真的，而他根本不看Harry的眼睛。

Harry转向Ron，准备评论Malfoy出现的奇异状态，并问问Ron是不是认识其他人，但Kinsley Shacklebolt走进房间，每个人都安静了。他熟悉的脸孔是乐于见到的。

“早上好，”他问候全班。“我是高级傲罗Kinsley Shacklebolt。我不会是你们整个三年训练的导师，而且，事实上，你们许多人也不会整整三年都留在培训中。取决于你们的表现，有些人也许会得出结论自己更适合其他职业。另一些人也许不需要三年就会被提升为全职傲罗。”此时，他看着Harry的眼睛，Harry敢肯定Kingsley会对他挤挤眼睛，要不是全班都全神贯注的盯着他的话。

“但是现在，”Kingsley继续，“你们还都是学生，我是你们的导师。你们需要了解的第一件事就是你们在这个房间里的时间会非常少，而大部分时间都会在相连的房间里。请跟我来？”

房间里充满了收集纸张和拉动椅子的声音，他们都站了起来。Kingsley带着他们穿过房间一侧的门，走进一间大得多的屋子。里面什么家具都没有，地板和墙壁有修补的痕迹。往上看，Harry在天花板上发现焦痕。“这是我们的训练室，”Kingsley说。“我们采用的方式和你们习惯的略有不同。门上贴了所有这个班级的学生名单。请去看看你们今天的决斗对手是谁。”

当Ron和Harry走向名单，Harry听到有人兴奋的提到自己的名字，还有更多令人困惑的对话：

“某人有种扭曲的幽默感。”

“别傻了。是按字母排序的。”

当Harry在名单上找到自己的名字并认出他的决斗对手时，他明白了为什么。

“嘿，Malfoy！”Ron吼道。“以为你能比伏地魔强吗？”

屋里爆发了震惊的低语，但Malfoy甚至没有回答。他盯着Harry，脸色苍白。

“Weasley先生，这就够了，”Kingsley说。“这儿的每个学生都被接受进了训练。要是你们任何人发现自己不能带有那怕一丝礼貌的对待你们的训练伙伴，我会重新考虑你是否适合这个课程。”

Ron懊恼的点点头，Kingsley转向余下的学生。“将来不会如此，但今天的决斗，我不想要看到任何你在Hogwarts的黑魔法防御课本里找不到的咒语。我们开始前还有问题吗？”

没人回答，但Harry突然想到了什么。“要是我们在决斗中被解除武器，我们需要担心我们的魔杖改变忠诚吗？”

“Potter先生提了个有趣的问题。而答案是，除非决斗变得非常失控就不必要。要让魔杖改变忠诚，必须是在生死攸关的情况下被强力夺取。我们会在今年稍后讨论这点，但是现在，不必担心。”

在决斗进行时，Harry继续瞟向Malfoy，后者显得极度痛苦。他在这儿干吗，到底？上个月Harry在NEWT考场看到Malfoy的时候，几乎没怎么想过Malfoy可能的职业目标，但无论是什么都令人惊奇。曾经有段时间，Harry回想起，Malfoy的计划和发现他计划的需要占据了Harry醒着时每一个想法。但某个时候起，Malfoy在更大维度上看起来不再那么重要了。即使在有求必应屋里，用魔杖顶着Harry，他看起来也不吓人。Harry现在没办法研究他的出现，但不得不承认好奇看到Malfoy会做什么。

“Malfoy，Potter——你们是下一组。”

他们都走上前，当他们鞠躬，Harry忍不住记起二年级时他们的第一次决斗。现在Malfoy的脸上没有冷笑，但是。Malfoy的鞠躬很僵硬，当他直起身，他也只是瞪着Harry，表情紧张瞪大眼睛。Harry倾向于等待，看看Malfoy会用什么咒语，但他随即注意到Malfoy拿魔杖的手有点颤抖。这让他想起了Malfoy面对邓不利多时候的样子，突然Harry心里涌起激烈的怒气。

“除你武器！”

“盔甲护身！”Malfoy喊道。他紧紧抓住魔杖，但显然Harry的咒语迫使他在挣扎。

Harry又接连快速施了几个咒语——“昏昏倒地！障碍重重！”“迷魂乱心！”——但Malfoy，令人愤怒的，几乎施了所有的防御咒语。

“这就是你的最好表现？”Harry喊道，当Malfoy再次施展防护咒。Malfoy的脸愤怒的扭曲了。“乌龙出洞！”Malfoy喊道。他的魔杖射出一条蛇，Malfoy看到它的表情就像Harry的一样震惊，这和二年级时一模一样，有一刻Harry敢肯定他抬头就会看到Snape，脸上带着满意的假笑。

蛇开始咝咝，Harry着了迷，就像他以前从没听过蛇咝咝；对他而言，听起来总是像英语。但随即，带着恶心的恐惧，他发现自己明白有些咝咝声是什么意思。

“神锋无影！”他喊道，蛇被猛烈的切成两半。屋子安静了，而Malfoy，看起来比之前更惨白，没有再施咒语。

“Potter先生，”Kingsley说。“我相当肯定这个咒语不会出现在我所知道的任何一本黑魔法防御的教科书上。下课后请留下。Preston，Rusbridge，该你们了。”

++++++++

Harry用力盯着自己的脸，周围黑色的大理石地板阴暗的闪着光。

“Harry！你为什么没在训练？”Hermione问。

Harry扭头看到她站在门口。

“我的疤——看起来不一样了吗？”

“什么？”她冲过房间，把他的脸扭着对向光，靠近仔细研究伤疤，手指犹豫的摸了摸，终于困惑的看着他。

“不……没有。看起来一模一样。Harry？出什么事了？”

“我不应该……他应该死了！”

Hermione，看起来甚至更关切，后退了一小步。“Harry，你在说——”

“Harry！你在里面吗？”Ron喊道，过了一会儿走进房间。

“你没事，老兄？我知道我们都非常出名，但我想即使我们也应该能坚持一整天。”

Harry靠向镜子再次仔细研究他的伤疤，Hermione转向Ron。“你愿意告诉我这儿出了什么事吗？”

“我不知道，Hermione。他切开了Malfoy的蛇，然后他就——”

“他怎么了？”

“我懂得它，”Harry说，他们俩都转身面对他。“我懂得它在说什么。至少一部分。”

“你懂得……Malfoy的蛇？”Hermione困惑的问。

“我想上次你和Malfoy公开决斗的时候我们都知道了，”Ron说。“你是蛇佬腔，Harry，记得吗？”

“不，我不是！”Harry吼道，他们都退开几步。“伏地魔是蛇佬腔，而他……他应该死了。”Harry的眼睛盯着支撑浴缸的银色蛇尾，他觉得也想躲开自己。

“Harry，我敢肯定我记得你跟蛇说过话，”Ron小心的说。“不止一次。”

“邓不利多……”Harry说。“他说是伏地魔的灵魂——跟我连接的一部分——给了我这个能力。当它死的时候，说爬说语的能力应该也死了。不是吗？”

Hermione专注的皱起眉头。“所以你还是和以前一样能跟蛇说话？”

“嗯，不是和以前一样。以前听起来根本不像咝咝声，但这次是的。我也不是全能听懂，只是一句两句。实际上我根本不知道自己能不能说。”

“哦，这更合情理，”Hermione说，看起来松了口气。

“我看不出来怎么会，”Ron嘟哝。

Harry也是。“邓不利多说我的灵魂完全是我自己的了。”

“我肯定是的，Harry，”Hermione说。

“那你怎么解释……”

“瞧，爬说语被伏地魔的灵魂过滤了，对吗？伏地魔的灵魂翻译了它，所以对你听起来像是英语。但这不等于你的意识就没有在某些层面上处理它。你显然记得一点，就像Ron。”

Harry想要反对——他能学会他不记得听过的语言，看起来太牵强了，如果真是伏地魔的灵魂过滤了它，那些声音应该一开始就到不了他的意识。但他突然想起了Snape和邓不利多在Snape的冥想盆记忆中的一段对话：

灵魂？我们讨论的是意识！

对于Harry和伏地魔来说，说到一个就是说到另一个。

“我想是……”他慢慢说。“我想这也许能说得通。”

“好极了！”Ron说。“我很高兴我们都弄明白了。现在我们一定要站在厕所里吗？这儿有点挤。”

Harry最后看了一眼镜子，然后点点头。他低头看着去年夏天躺过的地板，在他的一次梦示中痛苦的扭动着。他真的需要停止为了所有伏地魔引发的危险而来这个房间。

“你能想象吗，Draco Malfoy想要抓捕黑巫师？”Ron说，他们走回客厅。“什么见鬼的笑话。”

Hermione为了Ron选择的词汇不赞同的挑起眉毛。“去年他看起来也不太享受。也许他改邪归正了。真的，但是，我不认为他会做得很好。他在防御课上总是很糟糕。”

“他根本不行，”Ron说，“他糟透了。你应该看看他！他在想什么，用那种咒语，真的？”

Harry，他突然的惊慌慢慢褪去，开始想着同样的问题。

++++++++

房间变得热得受不了，他哪儿都找不到魂器。

等等，不是在Ginny手上吗？他疯狂的搜寻房间，但是除了Harry和包围他的地狱什么都没有。“Ginny！Ginny！”

他寻找着门，但墙壁在燃烧——一切都在火中。就在他看的时候，火焰开始沸腾，形成了巨大的火蛇。

突然，Harry感觉到背后有人，手臂紧紧勒住他直到发痛，他转头看到Draco Malfoy冷笑的脸。

“害怕了，Potter？”Malfoy问，用Tom Riddle的声音。

他在惊恐中醒来，反射的去摸伤疤，但是当然它没事－一点不痛。他手指抚摸着它，回想着最新系列的噩梦。

有那么一刻，在清醒后，他以为伏地魔依然存在于他体内，依然是他的一部分，就像他跟Malfoy决斗之后的感觉。Ginny会告诉他他有多傻，他哼了哼，当然她会。她说了很多次，最近。但他还是要给她写信说说。这就是她不满意他不肯分享的事情之一。

他开始起床，打算现在给她写信——他欠了几天没写，肯定她在等待，现在她已经到了Hogwarts——但然后他停下了。要是他告诉她这个梦，她会问到其他的梦。而他不希望开启一个会带来刺探的问题的对话，强迫他要么撒谎要么描述火焰要熔化他皮肤是什么感觉，Snape看起来在呕吐黑色液体，冻结的记忆从他指控的眼里升起是什么样的，他走向死亡时叶子在他脚下发出的声音，Tonks，Remus和Fred穿着破烂的血衣走在他身边。

他要想些别的东西来写，一些更好的。以后。

++++++++

星期三，九月二日

还有五分钟就是上课时间，成群的学生聚集在训练室里聊天。Malfoy还没进来——他孤零零的站在门口。看起来就像在等什么人，这很奇怪，因为头天他显然没有朋友。

再次看到他，Harry涌起复兴的怒气，大步走向他。“你在这儿干吗？”

Harry快步靠近时，Malfoy的眼睛警惕的睁大了，但他回答时相当成功的只露出些微厌烦的语气。“我在等上课。你在干吗？”

“你知道我的意思，”Harry激怒的说。

而现在Malfoy听起来在自卫了。“我和别人一样有权力在这儿。”

“值得争议，”Harry说。“你昨天为什么用那个愚蠢的咒语？”

“我昨天用了几打咒语。很难预期我我了解是那一个没有讨得你的欢心。”Harry双手抱胸，给他一个十分厌恶的表情。

“瞧，Potter，是你在说。神锋无影，那是什么，你一直使用的咒语？还是专门保留给我的？”

Malfoy踌躇了一点，说出那个咒语的名字，就像Ron和Hermione强迫他们自己说伏地魔。这让Harry感到内疚，然后是无来由的愤怒。“至少我二年级后学到了些东西。”

Malfoy脸红了。“我知道别的咒语。我只是。大部分Shacklebolt都不会认同，我想不到别的，行了吗？只是一点威吓，面对伟大的Harry Potter。”他用上恰到好处的嘲讽，但似乎没法看着Harry的眼睛。

“只要别再用了。”

“为什么不？”Malfoy听起来困惑但是真的好奇。

Harry瞪着他。“只要，别用。”

“对，Potter。好了你也一样。你再对我用一次那个咒语，我就不会担心Shacklebolt怎么想。”

Malfoy听起来不想他可能打算的一半凶狠，Harry感觉到另一阵内疚。“我不——我不是对你用的。我是用在蛇身上。”

“随便，Potter。”

++++++++

“好了，今天不错，你不觉得吗？”Ron快活的说，他们走出教室。“我们坚持了一整天，这次，而且我们必须留下，但我们赶上了昨天的课。我想我有秘密跟踪的天才。”

Harry笑了，但看到Malfoy走向他们时，他的笑容褪去了。

“他还在这儿干吗？”Ron嘟哝。Ron警告的举起一点魔杖，Malfoy给他一个无声的冷笑然后转向Harry。

“瞧，Potter。”Malfoy清清喉咙，专心看着Harry左后方两米处的墙壁。Harry和Ron对看一眼。“快说，Malfoy，我们可没有一整天，”Ron说。

Malfoy脸红了，下颚上的肌肉猛然抽动，但此外完全无视Ron的存在。“Potter，”他再次说，似乎在提醒自己和别人他找的是谁。“我想知道，”他再次停下，仿佛在挣扎他接下来想说的无论什么话，但随后可以原谅的被一个幻影显形几乎到他腿间的家养小精灵分了心。

“Kreacher！”Harry说。“你在这儿干吗？”

“Harry主人告诉Kreacher去跟着那个坏脾气的纯血统，”Kreacher嘎嘎说道。“但要是Kreacher不找人帮忙，他会严重受伤。”

“George？”Ron警惕的喊道。“他有危险？他在哪儿——在店里？”

Kreacher点点头。飞快对视一眼，Harry和Ron都幻影显形了，Kreacher立刻跟着消失，以及，足够困惑的，Draco Malfoy紧张的挥动了魔杖。

但是没有时间考虑这些，在听到商店后院传来的撞击和咒骂之后。

他们飞快循着噪音走进显然是产品开发室的地方。这儿一团混乱，瓶子碎裂，架子歪斜。George，额头上带着一道血迹，正在推倒另一个架子时，转身看到他们接近。

“你他妈的在这儿干吗？”George含糊的说，盯着Harry肩后，Harry敢说George醉的很厉害。Harry和Ron走近George，但Malfoy留在墙边，只走进屋子几步。他的魔杖微微举起，似乎不能肯定该指向谁。

“Ron，你该死的在想什么，把个Malfoy带来这儿？”George继续，阴沉的瞪着他们。“是那个小Malfoy，不是吗？是他用我们的烟雾弹把狼人带进了Hogwarts。”

Malfoy脸色惨白。

George向Malfoy走近一步，脸上的表情变得真正丑陋。“为你自己骄傲，你这个小臭虫？你骄傲带Fenir Greyback吃了我哥哥的脸吗？”Harry感到惊骇——他从没见过George这么愤怒，这么残忍。Malfoy瞪着George，睁大眼睛，手里的魔杖被遗忘了。

“是因为你，你知道——你和你父亲，还有所有那些食死徒废物。是你的错我没了耳朵，Fred……”然后，突然之间，George双手捂住脸。他发出一声可怕的声音，肩膀因为痛苦的抽泣而颤抖。Ron，自己仿佛也要哭了，走近George，但Ron的手刚微微碰到他肩膀，George就愤怒的抬起头。

“别碰我！”他尖叫，转头再次瞪着Malfoy。“这不对，你知道。他不该死，但他死了，而你这种毫无价值的人渣废物却活得好好的。”他抓起一个还没有倾倒的坩锅扔向Malfoy的脑袋。

Malfoy幸运的是，George准头不够，但Malfoy依然被坩锅里的东西泼到了。他的表情从震惊变成不自然的恐惧，魔杖从手中滑落到地上，蓝色的液体顺着他的脸往下流淌。

“George！”Ron吼道。“我知道那是Malfoy没错，但你真的需要镇静下来。”

Harry同样惊慌。“Kreacher！拿一瓶清醒魔药来给他喝，谢谢！”

“是，主人，”Kreacher嘎嘎说道，立刻拿出一个小瓶子走进George。

“走开，你这个小蝙蝠！”George含混的说。他抓起一个瓶子威胁的对Kreacher挥舞，但似乎改变了主意而把它扔向Malfoy。瓶子碎了，这次让Malfoy浸透黄色的液体，而Malfoy立刻变成了一只大金丝雀。他看起来奇异的突兀。黄色的魔药混合着蓝色的，Malfoy洁白的羽毛染上绿色条纹。

“啊，现在你发泄过了，George，”Ron抱怨。“你朝他扔的足够让他当一个星期的鸟。”

George没有回答；Kreacher在Harry的命令下现在显然被授权使用任何必要的力量，强迫的给他灌下镇静魔药。

George一咽下魔药就停止了挣扎。他的目光开始清晰集中。“哦，上帝，”他呻吟，双手捂住脸。

Harry往George走了一步，不确定他打算说或是做什么，但Ron抓住了Harry的手臂摇了摇头。“他会想要一分钟时间，”Ron静静的说。“让我们先解决Malfoy。”

一个飞快的消影无踪除去了所有泼溅的魔药，然后Harry和Ron沉思的站在表情依然恐惧的大金丝雀前。

“那到底是什么魔药，金丝雀奶油？”Harry问。

“是，”Ron心不在焉的说，环顾破烂的房间。“太糟糕了，那可能是最后一瓶，George说它们买得很快。”他走向屋子一个基本还算完好的角落，开始检查架子上的东西。“我知道他们在这儿什么地方放了解药，万一过量了……”他看了一眼George，后者依然没有抬起头，然后继续自己搜寻。“啊，这儿。”

“我们一定要从他的…呃…喙灌下去吗？”Harry问。

“我猜不用，”Ron说。“另一个也起效了，不是吗？”

过了一会儿，Malfoy不再是鸟形但是依然不合他个性的安静和吃惊。

“他看起来还是不太对头，是吗？你还好吧，Malfoy？”Ron在Malfoy面前打个响指，Malfoy畏缩的靠向墙壁。

Harry搜索着先泼到Malfoy身上的坩锅。“他也中了这个。这是什么？”

“什么颜色？”George从指缝间嘟哝。

Harry，安心George再次开口，研究了容器里的残留物立刻回答。“蓝色。”

“自信消除剂，”George回答。

“是干吗的？”Harry问。

“是为了……你知道，消除竞争，”Ron说。“看起来没有太大区别，他不是吗？”

Draco飞快愤恨的瞪了Ron一眼，但是Ron对他挑起眉毛，使得Draco畏缩了，低头盯着自己的脚。

“唔，我们不能让他像现在这样，”Harry说。然后，回答Ron的眼神，“一定造成了区别，肯定。”

“我想是……”Ron说，再次在架子上搜索另一个解药。“给。”

“不，不是那个！”George喊道，然后痛苦的捧住脑袋。清醒魔药对宿醉不太有效，Harry记得。

“为什么不？”Ron问。

“那是爱情魔药。上帝，你能想象吗？”George开始无力的嗤笑。“你要的应该标了‘信心速增’。你要给他喝很多，因为锅里大部分都泼到了他身上。”

“你的魔药都是这样起效的吗？”Harry问。“我以为你的多数东西都要吃下去。”

“大部分是的，”George疲倦的说。“Malfoy运气不错，我猜。哦，这个你最好用勺子喂他吃，Ron。我不肯定别的方法有没有用，我宁可不要浪费一整瓶来发现。”

Ron看起来非常厌恶这个主意，而他一靠近，Malfoy就畏缩退开。“那行，Kreacher可以来。”

“当然Kreacher可以，”Kreacher说，从Ron手上抓过瓶子和调羹，冲到Malfoy身边。Kreacher用他低沉的牛蛙嗓音对Malfoy小声说话。Harry听不明白，只听到了“Cissy小姐”和“药”，但无论Kreacher说了什么，都十分安慰人。Malfoy闭上眼睛，咽下了药剂。

变化是立刻而且惊人的。Malfoy的背挺直了，肩膀放松，脸上的恐惧溶解了。他弯腰捡起掉在地上的魔杖，正要做什么——也许在长袍上擦干净——然后似乎想起了什么。他的目光折向Harry。“Potter，”他说，用坚定直接的口吻，Harry想起在Kreacher打扰他们之前Malfoy是想要问他什么。

“我知道你救了全世界等等，但你不可能需要一直拿着我的魔杖。它可能被你塞在抽屉里。”

“呃……”Harry说，觉得相当困惑。

Malfoy的表情阴沉了。“是真的，是吗？上帝。”

Harry转向George。“他这样会有多久？”

George，看起来有一点儿愉快因此也更像他自己，说，“只要几分钟他就会恢复正常。”

“是普通人的正常还是他的正常？”Ron问。George皱起眉头，然后叹口气，嘴角垮了下去。“你知道，我不确定。Fred总是更擅长魔药。”

“我精通魔药，”Malfoy说。

George哼了一声。

“我可以帮你。”

“带他离开这儿，行吗？”George说。

“把我的魔杖还给我，你是说，”Malfoy说。“来，Potter。”

Malfoy头也不回的离开房间，Harry不知所措的瞪着他的背影。他看看周围，想要抓住Ron的视线，但Ron正跪在George身边静静说话。George低着头，手在发抖。

Harry迅速转身，跟着Malfoy出了门。

Malfoy靠在柜台边，满不在乎的双手抱胸。“用了你够久的。”

而Harry该怎么对付这一个Malfoy，他不敌对也不害怕，只是冷漠的打量着他，完全期待Harry会归还他的魔杖？但是……真的没有任何理由不还给他。Harry根本用不上。

“你需要辅助，”Harry终于说。

“我不用，”Malfoy说，以被严重冒犯的口气。

“瞧，你以前没去过那儿……”

“那有什么关系？我可以幻影显形到任何地方。我很精通。”

Harry大笑起来，“对，你也精通魔药。”

Malfoy松开手靠向Harry。“我精通很多事，”他说，专注的盯着Harry。

Harry翻翻眼睛。“随便。但……真的，也许你以前去过……”

Malfoy挺直腰杆。“好，妙极了。你住在哪儿？”

Harry真的希望Malfoy知道吗？赤胆忠心咒提供的保护逐渐失效，但还是某种安慰。话说回来，那个地址已经被透露给比Malfoy危险得多的人，感谢Hermione偶然从魔法部带着食死徒辅助幻影显形。而且此刻Harry真的把Malfoy当作威胁吗？

“我住在格里莫广场十二号。”

Malfoy扬起眉毛。“格里莫广场……那是……”

“高贵古老的Black之家，是，我知道。但现在是高贵古老的Harry Potter之家。”

“它应该属于我母亲，”Malfoy说。“虽然我们不需要。”

“随便，Malfoy。你对那儿的记忆足够幻影显形？”

“当然是的。”噼啪一声，Malfoy消失了。

Harry眨眨眼。

++++++++

他在客厅里找到Malfoy，盯着挂毯。Harry走到他身边，目光被吸引，就像一贯的，到了曾经是Sirius名字的焦黑的点上。

“我知道我记得这个，”Malfoy说，伸手碰碰Phineas Nigellus的名字。然后手拂过最近几代的名字——Lucretia，Wallburga，Druella。

“但他们现在都死了，”他静静的说。“或者几乎都死了。”

Malfoy指尖轻抚他母亲下面他自己的名字，然后到了旁边被烧去的部分。他的手指逗留在那儿，在被抹去的Andromeda的名字上，然后他手臂落下。

“我不知道我这儿干吗。我不知道当时跟着你和那个家养小精灵的时候自己在想什么。”

“你想了什么？”Harry好奇的问。

Malfoy僵硬的转身，举起魔杖准备幻影显形。

“等等，别走，”Harry说。“跟我来，我把魔杖还给你。”

Malfoy沉默的跟着他上楼，但他专心的看着经过的所有画像。当他们进入Harry的房间，他研究着墙壁，目光落在Sirius贴的比基尼女孩海报上。他厌恶的抿紧嘴，然后目光投向Harry。

“不是我贴的，”Harry辩解。虽然为什么他要在乎Malfoy的想法，他不知道。

Malfoy冷笑说。“是，你也没把它们取下来，不是吗？”

“永恒粘贴咒。二十年都没人能把它们取下来。但我想你可能做得到。你精通各种事，不是你说的吗？”

Malfoy羞红了脸，Harry不知道什么让他这么羞窘。Malfoy从他们第一天认识就在吹牛。

“混蛋，Potter，”Malfoy说，绷紧的声音很愤怒。“我上来不是听这些的。”

“那就对了，你上来是来拿你的魔杖。但要是你连几张海报都不敢看，你一定不是很想要它。你真是个伪君子，Malfoy。要是海报上的是女巫而不是麻瓜你就会喜欢她们了。”

Malfoy楞在门口，然后慢慢转过身，脸上带着非常奇怪的表情。

“瞧，”Harry恼怒的说，“你是想要你的魔杖，还是不想？”

Malfoy点点头。

Harry从书桌抽屉里抽出山楂木的魔杖，他希望他能把它放在别的地方，这样Malfoy就错了。

Malfoy手里依然紧紧抓着他现在的魔杖。

“那是谁的魔杖，到底？”Harry问。“还在用你母亲的？”

Malfoy淡去的晕红回来了——这次是因为愤怒或还是因为羞辱，Harry说不上。“当然不是！这是我的魔杖。只是，它不是奥立凡德的，不是很好用。”Malfoy把备用魔杖塞进长袍口袋。

“奥立凡德的店要重新开张了，”Harry说。“你不能买根新的吗？”

“他不会卖给我，”Malfoy困难的说。“想不出为什么。他在庄园的囚室是最好的。”

“对，”Harry说，他猜他应该想得到。

Malfoy盯着Harry手里的魔杖。“为什么你用我的魔杖，到底？你从我手里夺走了三根。”

“我不知道，”Harry说，耸耸肩。“你的感觉最友好。”

他从没见过Malfoy苍白的脸一天内红过这么多次。

“你产生了幻觉，Potter。我的魔杖永远不会对你又感觉到一丝友好。”

“嗯，”Harry愉快的说。“魔杖可能因为很多事感觉友好。有的魔杖感觉友好是因为那些人非常协调，或是因为他们彼此关心。比如Hermione的魔杖。但是就这根魔杖，我猜想它只是厌烦了被困在像你这种彻底的笨蛋手里，很庆幸能换个主人。”

Malfoy，看起来似乎严重咬到了舌头，尖锐的瞪着Harry还拿着的魔杖。

耸耸肩，Harry递出去。

Malfoy几乎虔诚地接过它，用了一会儿手指轻轻抚摸着木头，检查损伤。他看起来不一样，Harry意识到，现在他拿着它。更平静，更沉着。Harry以为他会立刻离开，就像很多次他已经尝试过跑走，但Malfoy只是站在那儿，看着他。

“你为什么那么做？”他最后问。

“做什么？”Harry困惑的回答。

“为什么你回来救我？”Malfoy静静的问。

“为什么不让你死在那儿？即使你不该死。”

Malfoy的嘴形成苦涩下垂的扭曲，他没有回答。

“为什么你那么做？”Harry问。“为什么跟着我进去？你真的要把我们交给伏地魔吗？你在你家的时候不想。”

Malfoy重新盯着他手里的魔杖，抓得更紧了。“我……我不知道。我不知道我要做什么。我想要找到你在找什么。我也许，我也许会把你交给他。”Malfoy的眼睛紧张又挑衅的扫了Harry一眼。“我是说，你反正也要面对他的，对吗？但我，我希望你会赢。我以为你不能。但我很高兴你做到了。”

“你真高贵，”Harry说，“支持一个疯子因为优势在他那边，只要你的命安全就根本不想所有那些被折磨和杀死的人。”

Malfoy为‘折磨’这个词畏缩了，Harry后知后觉的想起伏地魔强迫Malfoy施过钻心咒，但还是继续。“这是我不明白的——要是你只为了自己脱身，为什么那样抓住Goyle？我不可能把你们俩都拉上我扫帚。要不是Ron和Hermione回来，你们都死定了。”

Malfoy狠狠瞪了Harry一眼。“他是我朋友。”

“某种朋友。”

“他也不认为他有任何选择，”Malfoy绷紧的声音说。

“他有选择不要乱用不可饶恕咒，是吗？”

“就像你从没用过不可饶恕咒似的，”Malfoy厌恶的说。“别想告诉我你太纯洁不会用黑咒语——我知道。”Harry突然鲜明的回想起Amycus在往麦格教授脸上吐口水后在钻心剜骨下扭动。

“你们都有选择，”Harry终于说。“你应该为我们战斗。”

“你想讨论选择，Potter？”Malfoy愤怒的说。“我过去一整年都在寻找选择不至于让我关心的每个人被杀。我肯定你能解释那怎么让我成了个最好去死的人渣，但你的朋友Weasley已经相当清楚的说明了，所以我希望你会原谅我要是我选择不跟你继续讨论这点。”

随着尖锐的噼啪声，Malfoy幻影显形了。Harry茫然的盯着Malfoy刚刚站着的地方。只有两件事，他意识到，现在出现在他脑中。一，Malfoy在战争中也许过得很艰难，但那显然没有破坏他戏剧化的才能。二，Harry今晚上床前怎么也不可能完成给Ginny的信。

++++++++

星期四，九月三日

“你怎么想，Harry？”Ron没有身体的声音传来。“我想我擅长隐形与伪装就像擅长秘密跟踪一样。”

“呃，隐形，也许，”Harry说。“我们还没试过任何伪装。”

“Malfoy昨晚能做到隐形咒或者伪装，”Ron说，大笑一声。“不过看起来不像他掌握过，是吗？”

Harry转头去看——Malfoy真的是少数几个还能看见的学生之一。这很奇怪。

Ron重新出现。“哦，我把咒语取消了。我要去上超越障碍课，”他说，指着Kingsley站在个升起平台上的地方，取消那些在狭窄迷宫中碰到墙而暴露位置的学生的资格。“你来？”

“一分钟，”Harry说。“你先去。”他走向Malfoy，注意脚下柔软的地板，寻找会显示其他隐形同学在他路上的锯齿痕迹。

“该死，”他走近的时候听到Malfoy嘟哝。咒语，荒谬的，显然只成功了一半。Malfoy的大半个脑袋和身体部分看不到了，但其他部分则不太成功。

Harry靠近Malfoy背后，在他耳边说。“魔杖找你麻烦了，Malfoy？”

Harry愉快的观看Malfoy身体还可见的部分吃惊的跳了起来。

“我只需要更多练习，”Malfoy僵硬的说。

“你用你母亲的魔杖完美的做到了这个咒语，在Hogwarts的时候，”Harry指出。

Malfoy没有回答，至少Harry所见的没有。他根本就不该能见到。这很有趣，但是……要是魔杖不肯听他的话，Malfoy永远不可能通过傲罗训练。

一个想法出现在Harry脑中。“你总是可以把魔杖给我，然后尝试把它赢回去。”

Malfoy的手指，还能见到，紧紧抓住山楂木魔杖。“这是我的魔杖，”他气愤的说。“它很好。”

它显然不是，但要是Malfoy愿意犯傻……

“随你便，”Harry说，走向超越障碍练习场。他可以听到Malfoy在他背后低声咒骂。

当他走到障碍场，他站了一会儿，观察其他学生……或者，观察不到他们，其实。Ron看来做的很好。他看不到他，当然，但他还没失去资格。

看起来不太难，真的，但他猜想有人也许会有困难。Tonks会——

但真的，他像这样只站在这儿是干吗？咬紧牙，他走进迷宫。

＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋

“等等，所以你邀请Malfoy在生死存亡的情况下解除你的武器？”下课后他们说话时Ron问。“这跟让我在下课后等了二十分钟有什么关系？”

“呃，那是我去跟Kingsley谈谈。看看魔杖会不会在其他情况下改变忠诚。”

Ron摇摇头。“老兄，你不想那根魔杖在任何情况下改变忠诚。要是你让他赢回去，他最后就成了长老魔杖的主人——再一次。”

而见鬼的为什么Harry没有想到呢？“你是对的，它会。魔杖永远不会好好为他工作，是吗？”

“我的心碎了，”Ron说。“Kingsley怎么说，到底？”

“他真的没说什么奥立凡德没告诉我的事。除了要是你在生死关头被解除武器，而你拿回了魔杖而不是赢回来，如果可以你最好只用些简单的咒语，因为越复杂的效果越差。”

“很高兴知道，我猜，”Ron说，“但我打算抓紧我的魔杖，比Malfoy用力点。”

“他是说过听说有可能共享魔杖的忠诚而不是改变它，但这不是我在决斗中需要担心的事。”

Ron大笑起来。“我想这事你也不用担心会发生在Malfoy身上。你们唯一成功共享的就是禁闭。”

“实际上，”Harry说，“我们甚至也没有共享，当伏地魔出现的时候，他逃走了。”

“好，来吧，我们走。我二十分钟前就想去看看George了。”

他们幻影显形到了George的商店。

“嗨，Verity，”Ron对柜台后的女巫说。“George在吗？”

她点点头似乎还想说什么，但顾客进了商店，她转身去招待他。

“她是新来的？”Harry问Ron。

Ron翻翻眼睛，“她六年级前的那个暑假才来，Harry。真的。”

“你知道……”Harry沉思。“有时候你听起来比Hermione还像Hermione。”

Ron给他肩膀一拳，然后走向商店后面。“来，Harry。他可能还在继续研究那些魔药——”

Ron的声音变成窒息的呛咳，他们走近工作间的时候，George和Malfoy坐在工作台边，小声的商量着，Malfoy指着一个沸腾的坩锅。当Malfoy抬头看到他们时，他僵住了。他又对George说了几个字，举起魔杖似乎要幻影显形，然后瞥了一眼魔杖看来重新考虑了。表情绷紧，他既不看Harry也不看Ron，走出了房间。

George不安的动了动，Ron和Harry走向他。

“好了，George，”Ron说。“我知道你有宿醉，所以我会平静的说。他。妈。的。怎。么。回。事。”

George叹口气。“他今天下午出现在这儿，说他有话要说。我不知道我为什么听他说了。Fred可能不会。但他说……他不知道Greyback会进城堡。他希望他没做那些事，他不是废物而且他是精通魔药。你说他昨晚以为我有危险的时候过来想帮忙。我想我只是……给他个机会。我们会看看怎么样。”

Harry就跟Ron一样发现整个情况太奇异，但是听着George说话，他突然领悟到George一些语句中奇怪的停顿和突然的结束，让他的语言有种以前不存在的破损感，Harry心头发紧，想到George依然在等待Fred完成他的语句。

Ron，但是，看起来还是愤怒而且不肯原谅。

“他已经给了我个主意怎么改进这一种，”George说，指着那个坩锅。“Fred会觉得这主意妙极了……要不是Malfoy建议的。”

Ron绝望的摇摇头。“我不能相信你刚刚把‘妙极了’和‘Malfoy’放在同一个句子里。”

Malfoy常常，Harry想。

“瞧，要是他是个混蛋……”George说。“我们可以把他扔出去摔个屁股着地。现在怎么让你自己派上用场，Ron，既然你在我们完成魔药前把他赶走了。”

++++++++

星期天，九月二十日

亲爱的Ginny，

不，我没发现自己三个星期里只给你写了两封信，但这封就是第三封了，是吗？对不起，傲罗训练让我一直很忙。我会尽力多写一些。

是，训练进行的不错，我们在学习隐藏与伪装和秘密跟踪。两样总是一起训练，因为在隐藏或是伪装自己后，我们会练习秘密跟踪对方。Ron的秘密跟踪比他一年前强多了。我想

你应该看看Ron星期五的伪装。他给自己穿上了麻瓜衣服——这是任务的一部分——但他选的衣服有点古怪。有点太考究，有点太老派。而且他给自己装了我见过的最长的胡子。我想他不是故意弄那么长。他也变了头发，黑得发青。他的鼻子也太大了。他在把自己变得认不出来上得了满分，但也因为看起来太显眼丢了一些分数。

Hermione在魔法部做的也很好，但我想你已经知道了，因为你提过她也给你写了两封信。

我不是想瞒着你蛇佬腔的事。我只是不觉得是什么大事。那天我是吓到了，但Hermione的解释有道理。我真的连说也不能了。我只是明白几句咝咝。

是，Hermione说Draco Malfoy在训练成为傲罗而且在George的商店里帮忙是真的。我真的不知道他在傲罗训练里干吗，但我想他帮George做魔药是因为他确实为了把食死徒带进Hogwarts而后悔。或者也许因为他不能忍受有人觉得他不精通魔药。老实说，我不知道。我们谁也不比你更明白。但你不用担心，他在训练的时候没打扰我们——呃，他训练的时候谁也没打扰。他在George的店里通常也很安静。我们基本上相处的不错，除了有一次Ron说Malfoy的产品的主意是他听过的最傻的事。

不，我没去看Teddy，就像我说的，我很忙。

好了，要是我只看你的信，我会以为现在Hogwarts唯一发生的事就是魁地奇。那样很好，不过。我知道当队长是个大责任。六年级的时候我投入的时间和精力不像我希望的那么多。我们很幸运队伍做得那么好，在我心烦意乱的时候。我相信你今年会大获成功，尤其是你描述的队形。你的追球手听起来是个天才。

我也想你。

爱你的，

Harry  
十月

星期六，十月三日

“嗨，Harry，”George说，“我正要测试我们最新的产品——还没完全准备好，但应该会大卖。我想在假期前我们就能上架了。”

Harry走近柜台，饶有兴趣的看着George指着的一盘看来无害的饼干。

“现在战争结束了，我们更轻松的产品卖的更好，”George说。“但人们看来还是想要些也能让他们安心的东西。这个差不多算是窥镜和我们最初的金丝雀奶油的组合。你可以把它当作玩笑给别人吃，但那个人变成什么说明了他的可信度。”

“这很了不起，”Harry微笑着说。

“想试试？”George问。

“不，谢谢，”Harry离饼干远点。“我想我要等到你把所有效果都确定。”

“Malfoy也不帮我测试，”George说，看起来有点失望。

Harry哼了一声。“为什么这不让我惊讶。”

“好了，这个产品是Malfoy的主意，实际上。”George把饼干放到架子上，然后抓起一个盒子，从柜台后面走出来，示意Harry跟上。“他在第一天建议的，当我重新准备魔药的时候。说金丝雀奶油很傻，但把它调整成更有用的东西不会太困难。当然，从那时起，他有些很不错的主意我们可以把人变成什么。我想他只是依然觉得怨恨自己被变成了金丝雀。”

George走向窗口边侏儒蒲的展示柜，对一群走进商店的顾客点点头。Harry有一阵子没见过侏儒蒲了，但他想现在战争结束了，它们也许也会重新流行起来。

“你没把侏儒蒲也变成窥镜，是吗？”

George停住抓起一个紫色侏儒蒲的动作，比其他的要大。“不……”他思索的说。“但现在你提到了，不是个坏主意。听起来就像Malfoy会想到的事情。”

George开始把侏儒蒲放进盒子里。他是按颜色分类的，Harry注意到。

“我很吃惊他会擅长这种事，老实说。我是指，我猜魔药的部分不算惊奇，我知道他懂得魔药，虽然我总认为有一半是Snape的偏心。但听到你总在说他想出来的好主意有点疯狂。”

“我不知道为什么，”George捡起最后两个紫色侏儒蒲放进盒子里。“他在学校的时候不是总能在你背后想出些诡计吗？”

“就像在魁地奇比赛的时候打扮成摄魂怪？我想这个主意相当愚蠢，我自己。真的，我认识Malfoy这么长时间不记得他想出过一个好主意。”

Harry在角落里两只粉色侏儒蒲下面看到另一只紫色侏儒蒲，捡了起来，递给George。

“哦，”George说，接过侏儒蒲，拿着比着手势说。“我要把他早年失败的表演怪罪到完全不合格的犯罪同伙上。要是总带着那两个跟着他的笨蛋，很难计划任何像样的事情。”

“别说Crabbe和Goyle，”Malfoy说，不知什么时候从工作室出来了。他看起来愤怒，而Harry想知道他听到了多少。

George揉着侏儒蒲，差点把它摔到地上。“对。对不起。”

一阵不安的停顿。George清了清喉咙。

“那么，Harry。Hermoine告诉我你还没去看过小Theodore Lupin。”

“呃，没有，”Harry说，希望Hermione偶尔能够闭嘴一次。

“为了什么，Potter？”Malfoy说，眼里闪着残酷的光芒。“不肯费心去看望你自己的教子？”

是，Malfoy显然偷听了他们。

Harry脸红了。“瞧，我很忙。他还是个婴儿。他也太小根本不认识我，他以后也不会记得我去没去看过他。我想等他大点知道怎么……谈话之类的时候我可以陪他。”

“我会以为你，在所有人之中，会有一丝同情一个孤儿，”Malfoy冷酷的说。

“我会以为你，在所有人之中，会知道最好闭上你该死的嘴。”Harry说。

“语言，Harry，”George说，瞟了一眼附近的顾客。“你会冒犯侏儒蒲。”

Malfoy冷笑说。“知道最好不要挑剔你这样的英雄，你是指？短短五个月内从拯救世界到忽视你襁褓中的教子。真是可悲，Potter。”

Harry简直不能相信全世界是Malfoy在教训他。“我看不出来你做了什么了不得的事。为什么你一直在这儿？你没有更好的事做了？”

“不，不算有。”Malfoy双手抱胸。“我也肯定Wealsey真的感激你对他和他的生意完全是浪费时间的暗示。”

“那不是我——见鬼，对不起，George，我不是那个意思。”George挑起眉毛。“够了吧，你们两个。”

“好主意，”Malfoy说。“希望我能想到。”

“对，”Harry说。“我走了。”

++++++++

幻影显形回家半个小时后，他还在生气。他没有……没有忽视他的教子。他永远不会。他只是以为他可以有一点时间。婴儿又不会想念他，或者想知道他在那儿。不，婴儿可能会想念Tonks，想念Remus。或者他会完全忘记他父母？两种可能都让Harry觉得难过。

Harry走向床边的书架，取下他的相簿。他翻阅着照片。他父母，一起坐在格兰芬多公共休息室的沙发上。他父母结婚的那一天，对彼此微笑。他父母，和Sirius大笑着，然后转身对Harry挥手。

看起来真傻，毫无意义，一个孩子在战争结束的时候失去了他的父母。就在生命应该开始正常，开始安全的时候，另一个家庭被摧毁了。Harry重新涌起对Tonks的愤怒，因为丢下了她的孩子，然后内疚自己没有尝试说服她不去，就像他没有劝说Remus。他可以试，但他没有，他什么也没说，现在Teddy Lupin的家庭变得那么小，那么阴暗，那么空洞。

而Harry在这个家庭中的位置在哪儿？Harry想象着去拜访，笨拙的抱着孩子坐在腿上。Andromeda会悲哀气愤的看着他，然后孩子——哦，孩子根本不认识他，不是吗？

而突然之间，他所有不去拜访的理由与借口似乎都薄弱无力，就像Malfoy声称的那样可悲。他怎么能放弃了几个月而不去认领自己在Teddy Lupin生命中的位置？

他翻到相簿后面，找到他放在那儿的照片——他自己的照片，一岁大，骑着他的第一把扫帚。Sirius给他的扫帚。

把照片放到口袋里，他坚定的决心让Teddy Lupin在学会走路和说第一个字前就熟悉Harry的脸。深吸口气，他幻影显形到了Tonks家。

++++++++

“Harry Potter，”Andromeda Tonks来应门的时候说。“我正在想什么时候会见到你。”

“对不起，”Harry说，再次感觉到沉重的歉疚。他不止让Teddy失去了母亲，他也让这个女人失去了女儿。但她脸上完全没有他所害怕见到的责难。

“今天真是来客人的日子，”Andromeda说，带他走进客厅。

而在那儿，难以置信的，是Malfoy，僵硬的坐在椅子上，腿上是婴儿。但然后……Harry记起了Malfoy，手指逗留挂毯上灼去的名字那儿。也许不是那么难以置信。

当Malfoy抬头看到Harry，他脸上泛出粉红。婴儿抓住Malfoy的脸，当Harry看到孩子在模仿Malfoy的脸红时，他大笑起来。Teddy整个脸变成了绛红色。“你想抱抱孩子吗，Harry？”Andromeda问，礼貌的忽视Malfoy剧烈的困窘。

她从Malfoy手上接过孩子递给Harry，他笨拙的接了过来。Teddy严肃的看了他一会儿，但当Harry对他微笑，Teddy大笑了；Harry看见他长了两颗小牙齿。他在孩子脸上寻找与Remus的相似之处但没有找到。另一方面，与Tonks的相似之处，很难错过。也很难错过婴儿的衣服突然的潮湿。

“我想Teddy需要换尿布，”Harry说。

“差不多是时候了，”Andromeda说，伸手来接他。Teddy伸手进Harry的口袋里，抓出了那张照片。欣喜的咯咯笑着，他挥舞照片，两只小手快活而不协调的来回挥动。

Andromeda抱起Teddy从他的小圆拳头里取出照片。“如果你们不介意？”

她把照片还给Harry，抱着Teddy离开了房间。

Harry抚平照片，然后他和Malfoy沉默不安的坐了一会儿。终于，Malfoy开口了。“他是我侄儿，你知道。被剥夺的那个。”

“我从来不知道你会非常涉足家庭的这一分支，”Harry说。

Malfoy没有回答。

“你父母知道你在这儿吗？”Harry好奇的问。

“不，”Malfoy简短回答。

他们可能也不知道他在George店里度过的时间，Harry回想。而就是这个人他之前刚刚指责一辈子也没有个好主意。突然他为自己无心的言语感到歉疚。Malfoy显然听到了它们，虽然对自己承认很奇怪，但那些话是不该的。最近几个月，Malfoy做出了一些好的选择，艰难的选择。

“我应该早点过来，”Harry说。“你说的是个好主意。来这儿拜访。”

Malfoy睁大了眼睛。

“你认识Tonks吗？”

“不，”Malfoy说，然后他停顿了。“我小时候听过她的事，”他勉强继续。“觉得太不公平了，因为我有个易容马格斯的亲戚，而她被迫和可怕的父母在一起，我就不能和她一起玩。总是想象她会很好玩。”

“她是很好玩，”Harry说。“她很了不起。”

他们再次都安静了。

“黑魔王对我嘲笑过她，”Malfoy突然说。“说到她的孩子。问我会不会照顾婴儿。”他苦涩的笑了。“也许我会，可以向他炫耀。”

Harry不得不大笑了，想到无视伏地魔而照顾婴儿。

“我希望我能认识她，”Malfoy做个苦脸。“即使她品味糟糕到选了个狼人做丈夫。”

“Lupin也很了不起，”Harry警告的说。

“是，好，随便，他的黑魔法防御教的不错，我愿意承认。”

Harry突然想到。“嘿，你的博格特是什么？”

“我没有，”Malfoy说。

Harry翻翻眼睛。“我的是摄魂怪。”

“你只害怕害怕本身？”Malfoy嘲笑说。

Harry眨眨眼。“Lupin说的话一模一样。只不过他说的更像是赞扬。”

Malfoy没有回答，Harry瞟了一眼钟，想知道给婴儿换尿布需要多久。

“麻瓜，”Malfoy说。

“什么？”

“我的博格特，”Malfoy说，用非常激怒的语气。“是个麻瓜。”

Harry惊奇的看着他。“那可太有道理了。”

Malfoy愤怒的目光往下，因Harry手里的照片亮了起来。

“那是什么照片，到底？给我看看。”

Harry猛然抽回手，避开Malfoy，但随即停下了重新考虑。Malfoy刚刚告诉了他他的博格特。他猜测给他看看照片也没什么关系。

他不确定自己期待什么——轻蔑，也许，或者愉快故作欣赏？但他没预防到Malfoy脸上显然的愤慨。

“这是你，不是吗？我就知道！我知道那不可能是你第一次骑扫帚！”

“什么？”

“别装傻，Potter。第一堂飞行课。我知道你不可能——”然后Malfoy做个鬼脸停下了。

“不可能什么？”Harry开心的问。

“没有几年的练习就能那样炫耀。”

Harry大笑起来。

++++++++

星期五，十月十六日

Harry充满兴趣的观看Ron的短腿狗守护神冲向他，张开嘴，用Ron的声音说：“真的，Harry。他究竟在这儿干吗？”

Harry瞥向房间对面的Malfoy，他正毫无成就的努力练习他自己的守护神咒。

“别猜错我的意思，”Ron的狗继续。“他这些天没那么糟，我猜。但他在这儿干吗？他就是不够擅长。对任何事。”

Harry转头观察了Malfoy一会儿。Malfoy做到的不过是一丝银色雾气。看不出来如果他能成功施出咒语他的守护神会是什么。Malfoy抬头僵住了，看到Harry在观察他。

Harry送他的牡鹿穿过房间向Ron回答。“嗯，一部分是因为魔杖，我想。还有公平来说，我们练习的更多。”

Ron听了Harry的消息，看来在思考，然后把他的狗派向Malfoy，后者扭回了头，板起脸，继续努力。看起来很吃惊，Malfoy听着Ron的守护神说话。

“你说了什么？”Harry指挥他的牡鹿问。Ron的狗穿过房间回来。

“我告诉他用错了记忆，”它回答。

当课程结束，Malfoy继续尝试，但成果并不比之前的雾气更具体。但当他看到Harry走进时，他匆匆把魔杖插回口袋里，开始收拾东西。

“你的魔杖怎么样，Malfoy？还在想念我，是吗？”Harry说。

“滚开，Potter，”Malfoy回答，无法解释的脸红了。

“我知道别人也有同样的问题。”

“什么问题？”Malfoy防卫的说。

“你的魔杖问题，”Harry说，他以为很明显他们在讨论什么。

“哦，那个，嗯，我没有魔杖问题，”Malfoy迟延的补充。

“对，”Harry说，翻翻眼睛。“嗯，Neville的魔杖是的。他差劲的表现很大程度是因为用的魔杖不适合他。换了根魔杖后就好多了。”

“我的魔杖很好，”Malfoy反驳。“我的表现也是。我是说。”而他的脸红，本来开始褪去的，再次回来。“我是说我做的很好。去问Weasley。”Harry瞥了一眼Ron，后者正在走来，Malfoy厌烦的眨眨眼。

“George Weasley。”

“George怎么了？”Ron问。

“没什么，”Harry说。“我们要去商店吗？”

“是，我告诉他我们会去。他万圣节前有个大订单要准备好。”

当他们走向门口，Ron恼怒的哼了一声，往后指指Malfoy。“他来吗？”

Harry停下脚步回头，看到Malfoy站在那儿，似乎迷失在空旷的房间里。

“你来吗？”

“什么？”Malfoy问，显然吃了一惊。“哦，对，当然。”

他走向他们带着点微笑——一个不安的不完全的微笑，就像他在测试它的大小。

即使是不完整的状态，对他也不是不迷人的表情。

“你在看什么？”Ron好奇的问。

“Malfoy。我想以前从没见过他真正微笑。至少不对我。”

“哦，你当然见过，”Ron说。“你不记得你把他从食死徒手里救出来的时候？”

Harry记得，现在Ron提醒了他。Malfoy感激的微笑可以照亮房间。

“但他不知道是你，”Ron继续。“也许那不算数……”

“你们在说什么？”Malfoy问，微笑少了些确定。

“那次Harry和我救了你，再一次，之后你笑得像个疯子。”

“只在你揍了他的肚子之后，”Harry指出。

任何微笑的痕迹都从Malfoy脸上滑落了。

“那是你？”他说，瞪着Ron。

“哦，得了，Malfoy。是你活该，你知道的。我们救了你二十分钟不到你就去亲吻食死徒。更别提你刚刚还想杀死我们。”

Malfoy咬紧牙。“我没有亲吻，我是尽量不要被杀。我也没想杀死你们任何人。Crabbe和Goyle做的，他们已经付出了太多代价，两个都是。”

“Goyle的判决是他应得的，”Ron。“我听说过他在战争时做的事。他做了他的选择。”

“Goyle就算生命取决于此也没法自己自己做选择。”

然后Draco停下，露出悲哀的表情，Harry想知道他是不是想起了Crabbe，他的生命取决于此。Harry明白，有几分，Malfoy把Crabbe和Goyle当作朋友，而不止是跟班或打手。但出于某些原因Harry直到现在才发现Draco也许真的想念他们。他当时几乎没注意，但现在想了起来，Malfoy在有求必应屋外呛咳着抽泣。

“瞧，我也很遗憾Crabbe的事，”Harry说。“对不起我们没能也救出他。我会的，你知道，如果我可以。”

Draco抬头惊奇的看着他，然后表情里少了几分僵硬。

“呃，你确实救了我两次。我很感激，Potter。”他再次尝试那半个微笑。

“嘿！”Ron抗议。“我要让你知道我也是冒了生命危险。”

Malfoy看着他。“你是对的。你是的，谢谢，Wealsey。你有我无尽的感激。”

Ron看起来有点满意又有点怀疑他被嘲笑了。

“我们现在可以走了吗？”Malfoy说，走向门口，经过的时候重重撞了Ron的肩膀。

“噢！”Ron咆哮。“哦！看着点！”

++++++++

“真的，Weasley，”Malfoy说。“我知道你迷上了那个药剂师，但你完全被她的魅力降服了以致于连完整的订单都没法给她吗？我们少了三样原料。”

“我给了完整的订单，”George说，大笑着看着清单。“她一定因我的英俊相貌分了心。”

“你有女朋友，George？”Ron感兴趣的问。“你一定得带我去见见她。”

“当然，”George说。“你现在就可以见到她。Malfoy，我们不是立刻就需要那些原料。你可以不用我自己开始吗？”

“我想可以，”Malfoy说。“要是Potter留下来帮忙。他可以帮忙切雏菊根。”Malfoy因此假笑了，Ron板起脸。

“我猜他更擅长，”Ron说。“我想你在Hogwarts没有足够的切雏菊根的练习，不知道该怎么做。”

“我来切雏菊根，”Harry让步了。“但你要帮忙干无花果和毛虫，你没那么好运。”

“没问题，Potter。你三年级的时候毁了它们。我现在不会信任你，即使——”

“即使你的手臂有合理的原因打着石膏？”Ron问，扬起眉毛。

Malfoy嘴唇勾起。“即使如此。”

Harry当时真的毁了毛虫，他不能集中注意力，太恼怒Malfoy的混帐行为。同样的混帐行为他们现在当作闹着玩。这是个令人惊奇的发现。

“来，Ron，”George说。“你要见到会把手放到捣杵上的最可爱的药剂师。”

“她曾经把手放到你的捣杵上？”Ron假笑着问，他们离开了房间。

“Weasley幽默，”Malfoy说。“多么愉快的自命不凡。”

“哪儿是……”Harry开口。

“雏菊根在那边，”Malfoy说，指着一堆原料。“确保均匀的切开。”

Harry拿过雏菊根，抓起一把刀，然后停下观看Malfoy。他在熟练的选择和称量原料。他看起来比Harry曾经见过的都更满足。

“认真的，Malfoy，”Harry说，“你在傲罗训练里干吗？”

“你以前问过我了，”Malfoy说，没有放下任务抬起头。

“而我想你没有真正回答我。你只是咆哮你有权在那儿。”

“我想要保护无辜者，战胜邪恶。”Malfoy挑起眉毛瞥了一眼Harry。”一个人想当傲罗还需要什么理由？”

“你可以只说你不想谈论。”

安静了好一会儿，Harry尝试另一阵方法。“瞧，你想要帮忙你的守护神吗？”

Malfoy惊奇的抬起头。“我……”

“我想Ron是对的，”Harry继续。“你用的什么记忆？”

Malfoy瞪着他。

“你不告诉我我没法帮忙，”Harry说。

“我……我父亲。教我怎么飞。”

Harry努力试图想象任何人最愉快的记忆包括了Lucius Malfoy，最终失败的放弃了。

“对。唔……我想你最好换一个试试。你有别的更近的吗？”

“我父亲最近几年有点心不在焉，”Malfoy僵硬的说。“没什么时间给魁地奇。”

Harry猜想这大概是真的。“唔，别的事，学校的事。”

Malfoy给他的表情暗示了对Harry智力的非常负面的推定。

“不一定要那么近，”Harry立刻改口。“唔，我不知道，”Malfoy说，“有很多可以选择。斯莱特林赢了学院杯的那次怎么样？我们没能留住它，当然，但是有一两分钟标语确实是欢呼着我们。或者……哦，我知道了！我骑鹰头马身有翼兽的那次！那很有趣！”

“你没骑过鹰头马身有翼兽，Malfoy。”

“不，见鬼。”

Harry停下了，突然想到了什么。“等等……你想骑鹰头马身有翼兽？”

Malfoy故意没有回答。

Harry拿起雏菊根开始切。“呃，你让半个学校带上‘Potter臭大粪’的徽章的那次呢？你当时看起来很享受。”

“那个不错，”Malfoy思索的说。

Harry抬头怒视着Malfoy，然后疼痛的咒骂一声，刀滑了。

“你真是没用，Potter。”Malfoy说，听起来很高兴，Harry检查他切伤的手指。“你怎么说服Slughorn你是魔药天才的？Snape知道你是一窍不通。”

“Snape是……”Harry激烈的开口，然后停住了。“无所谓。”

“不说死人的坏话？”Malfoy好奇的问。

“差不多，”Harry说，抓起一块布试图按住伤口，再一次，他希望自己什么时候不嫌麻烦的学了治疗咒。Tonks对他用过一个……但他只用过一次，六年级有次Ron在魁地奇练习时无意撞了Demelza。还有什么时候？

“真的，但是，Potter。你的魔药糟透了，承认吧。”

Harry愤怒的抬起头。“我不是。”

“那么为什么，”Malfoy问，显然在享受。“你不得不上魔药补习课？”

“我没有，你这个混蛋，”Harry说，觉得迫切的要辩驳。“那是大脑封闭课。”

“哦，”Malfoy看起来相当失望。“真是遗憾。我本来想用这个试试我的守护神。”然后，过了一会儿，他重新振作起来。“嗯，你魔药还是很糟糕，我敢打赌你的大脑封闭也很糟糕。”

Harry咬紧牙，注意力转回他的手指上。

“看，你的血流得到处都是。让我给你治好。”

“没事的，Malfoy，”Harry有点警惕的说。“我没事，真的。”

“我很擅长治疗咒。”

Harry挑起一条眉毛。

“你可以把你脸上的表情擦掉，”Malfoy说。“我他妈的精通它们。”

“对，我想我会活下来的。”

“好，随便，Potter。去别的地方流血。”

Harry走到一边，Malfoy把沾了血的雏菊根拨开，开始切一个新的。他肩膀僵硬，切的比必要的也用力一点点，但Harry忍不住注意到切出来的小块依然比Harry切的那些更均匀。

Harry用布重新包裹了他的手指，退到工作台边一个干净的地方。Malfoy不满的看了他一眼，但基本忽视他。

“那么你什么时候学的治疗咒，到底？”Harry问。

“治疗咒？”Malfoy说，声音故作轻快。“我六年级的时候学会的。”

“六年级？为什么……哦。”Harry安静了很久。

“瞧，我现在改变对于手指的主意太晚了吗？”

“别对我行善，Potter，”Malfoy说。

“好，那太遗憾了，因为它真的开始影响我了。要是它不停止流血，我想它需要——”

“哦，真见鬼。闭嘴别动。”

Malfoy走近，抓住Harry受伤的手，Harry惊奇的眨眨眼。Malfoy靠向前，头发落到眼睛前面，他拿开布条，检查着伤口。他抹了某种香水。闻起来很好。

一刻之后，Malfoy举起魔杖，带着专注的表情指着。Harry屏住呼吸，坚定的把所有关于Gilderoy和生骨剂的想法推出脑海。

“愈合如初，”Malfoy说，Harry难以置信的大笑起来。

“什么？”Malfoy问，看来生气了。

“没什么。我只是发现整个状况有点超现实，就是这样。”

Harry抽回手。疼痛完全没有了，伤口也愈合的很干净。

“这真的不赖，”Harry微笑着说。“谢谢，Malfoy。”

Malfoy盯着他，有点太久了。

“我脸上沾了血，还是别的？”Harry问。

Malfoy眨眨眼。“什么？不。”他退后一步，在袍子上擦擦手。“你没事了。继续工作，行吗？我们需要在魔药沸腾前准备好雏菊根。”

++++++++

星期一，十月十九日

迷宫里破旧的地板被咒语强化了，所以注意脚步声没用。除非他的同学笨到碰上墙然后用闪出的火花广而告之他们的地点，Harry除非直接撞上不知道该怎么找到他们。

有几个咒语也许能帮他发现别人，当然，但那些咒语是不允许的。他们唯一被允许使用的是昏迷咒，而且也只能用一次。要是没击中那就是失败。

他在一个往右的转弯口停住，希望另外三个学生在迷宫里会呼吸的大声一点之类，然后他闻到了。Malfoy的香水。

“昏昏倒地！”Harry喊道，魔杖瞄准拐角，而随之而来的跌倒声告诉他他成功了。

“恭喜，Potter先生，”Kingsley喊道。“请唤醒你的对手，陪他离开迷宫。”Harry想知道是他的声音真的只用三个音节就能被认出，还是Kingsley另有学生不知道的观察方式。

无论如何，他最好唤醒还看不见但肯定晕过去了的Malfoy。“快快复苏！”

他担心也许魔杖指错的方向，然随即听到地板那边传来轻微的呻吟。

“对不起，Malfoy，”Harry对自己用咒语恢复可见时说，“但你真的不该上课还擦那么重的香水。”

Harry听到另一声呻吟，然后一个声音嘟哝了同一个他刚刚用的咒语，但没人出现。

“该死，”Malfoy的声音喊道。“Potter，取消这个幻身咒。我的头痛死了。你只需要打晕我，不是让我的脑子从耳朵里流出来。”

Harry猜疑Malfoy失败的咒语更多是因为他的魔杖而不是头痛，但克制了没有指出。无论Malfoy有什么问题，昏迷咒肯定不会帮忙。

“好，你的头在哪儿？”Harry问，跪下来。他伸出手臂，摸索着Malfoy。过了一会儿，他碰到了某个温暖坚硬的物体——Malfoy的肩膀。另一只手抓住他的手，急躁的往上挪，放到一头柔软的发丝上。“就在这儿，”Malfoy愠怒的说。

Harry摸了两次头发，摸索该把魔杖放在哪儿，然后点了点Malfoy，轻轻的。

Malfoy回复可见。摸着脑袋，他看起来有点凌乱但主要是困惑。

Harry伸出手，Malfoy眨眼看着它一会儿才抓住，拉着自己站起来。他安静的随Harry走出迷宫。

Ron等在出口。他来回看了看Harry和Malfoy，然后拍拍Harry肩膀。“干得好，哥们。你怎么找到他的？我没看到任何火花。”

“我闻到了他的香水，”Harry说，大笑起来。

他扭头，惊奇的看到Malfoy的表情。他以为会在Malfoy脸上看得怒容，但实际上Malfoy只是露出奇怪神情。不相信，也许，但甚至有点开心。

“什么？”Harry问他。

“你不止闻到了香水，”Malfoy说，现在声音很开心。“你说了我的名字。你知道是我。”

到了这个时候Harry才意识到他刚刚承认是通过气味认出的Malfoy，一股羞辱感涌了上来。Malfoy看起来充分准备实现Harry的每一个期待，立刻开始嘲笑他，但Kingsley的通知打断了他们。

“今天我们没时间了。明天会完成这项练习。Malfoy，Saterlee，请留下演示你们的守护神。其他人可以走了。”

Harry询问的看了一眼Malfoy，后者，毕竟，刚刚没能解除幻身咒，但Malfoy只是不耐烦的哼了一声。“什么，你以为我做不到？我要让你知道我这个周末成功施出了守护神咒。”

Harry摊开手示意谁，我？，Malfoy翻翻眼睛，走向Kingsley。

“那么……”Ron说。Harry转身面对他，畏缩的看到Ron扬起的眉毛。“你……通过Malfoy的香水认出了他，是吗？”

Harry觉得脸红了，但是挑起眉毛回答。“我们在训练当傲罗，Ron。我们必须警惕。时刻。”

Ron退缩了。“所以你觉得我也该注意？对，呃，这种事？”

“绝对，”Harry说，带着他希望是自信的表情。

他们都回头观看Malfoy，正打算施他的守护神咒。他看起来确实很紧张，也许是因为Kingsley正仔细的观察他，但当他闭上眼睛，脸上露出了一个浅浅的微笑。Harry想知道他在想什么。

“呼神护卫！”

咒语成功了，Harry立刻就能说出来，但一开始他认不出从Malfoy魔杖里涌出的银色小动物。“那是什么？”

Ron眯起眼睛。“看起来像……像头狐狸，是吗？但是它尾巴毛太多了，耳朵有点圆，是吗？”

Ron是对的。它是像狐狸，即使耳朵是圆的，但它是头小狐狸。他永远不会承认，但Harry觉得它看起来有点可爱。他瞥了一眼Malfoy，想知道他会不会羞耻自己的守护神不是更大更危险的东西，但Malfoy看起来只是松了口气。他周末有机会习惯它，Harry猜想。

Kingsley认可的点点头，然后指点Malfoy做些别的事。过了一会儿，Malfoy轻挥魔杖，守护神飘向Harry和Ron。“告诉你我能做到，”狐狸用Malfoy的声音说。“现在对我们挥挥手让Kingsley知道你能听到我。”

Ron和Harry尽责的挥挥手，Malfoy假笑了。Harry应该生气，但他为Malfoy高兴，他意识到，而且也骄傲能帮助他。这又是一件他不打算承认的事情。

“你找到了一个记忆，”Malfoy回来的时候Harry说。“是什么？”

Malfoy脸红了。

“你周五的时候没想出来，”Harry追问。“你想起了一个不一样的？”

Malfoy保持沉默。

“对，我明白了。我耗费时间给了你些指点，而你却不肯麻烦回答我的问题。”

Harry的用意是开个玩笑，但惊奇的，这带来了Malfoy的回答。

“不，我没有想起一个旧的，”他说，声音激怒。“是个新的事情。但不是说我打算告诉你是什么。”

“一定是个愉快的周末，”Ron观察说。

Malfoy的表情阴沉了，Harry想知道为什么。“不是的，实际上。”

“好了，”Ron说，“那就是星期五的好时光。你一定真的乐意做魔药，因为你整个周五的晚上——”

“是，好，我们可以讨论那个，”Malfoy匆匆的说，然后停下了，允许狡猾的表情出现在他脸上。“但我宁可讨论Potter是怎么通过我的气味认出了我。”

“哦，闭嘴，”Harry说，克制试图归来的羞红。“你治疗我手指的时候我差点被你的香水呛死。任何人都能认出来。”

Malfoy挑起嘴角，但他突然转向Ron，后者站得近得可疑。

“你刚刚在闻我吗，Wealsey？”

++++++++

“Malfoy今天施了守护神咒，Hermione，”Ron在晚餐时候说，往盘子里盛了一堆多得离奇的食物。“一头毛绒绒的小狐狸。”

她看来有了兴趣。“毛绒绒的狐狸？小的？是白的吗？哦，对，当然是银色的。但是看起来是白的？”

“是的，基本上，是，”Harry说。“但脸和腿看起来黑些。”

“而且它的耳朵有点圆，”Ron含着满嘴食物补充，也许担心要是不赶快说的话Harry会偷走他的观察结果。

“听起来像是北极狐，”Hermione。“很适合。”

“什么适合？”Harry问。“因为它很聪明？”

Hermione眨眨眼睛。

“不……因为北极狐是非常机会主义的动物。它做任何必要的事情好在冬天活下来。”

“比如？”Harry问。

“嗯，他喜欢自己寻找食物，但在冬天它会跟着北极熊，它是天生的食肉动物，而且吃尸体。”

“哈！”Ron插嘴。“它吃死了的动物。食死徒。明白了？”

Hermione和Harry都瞪着他。

“而当没有别的可吃的时候，”Hermione继续，“据说它们甚至会吃……北极熊的粪便。”

“哦，恶心，”Ron说。

“好了，要是你会饿死的话，可能也会什么都吃，”Harry说。他不知道为什么，但他替Malfoy的守护神觉得被侮辱了。

“Ronald已经什么东西都吃了，”Hermione说，责备的看着Ron的盘子。“不过又不是Malfoy的狐狸现在需要吃任何非常讨厌的东西。你描述它的脸和腿是深色的，一定是夏季的毛皮。它的处境可能还没那么绝望。”

Harry想着Tonks，她的守护神怎么随着她的情感状态而改变。他想知道Malfoy的守护神，如果他能施咒的话，去年会不会是夏季的毛皮。他想不会是。而且是的，出于某种理由，他荒谬的高兴它现在是。

Hermione询问的看着他。“说到绝望的处境……Ginny怎么样？你最近收到过她的信吗？”

“我不知道你在说什么，”Harry恼怒的说。“Ginny很好，我们很好。”

++++++++

星期五，十月三十日

亲爱的Ginny，

我收到了你的信。  
我们可以当面谈谈这事吗？

星期六，十月三十一日

Harry坐在George公寓的角落，悲惨的。他不可能不假装有什么事情以避免参加George的万圣节聚会，所以他跟着Ron和Hermione来了，但他希望这个晚上和别人的接触越少越好。这儿人不多——只有George的朋友，主要是。目前他们没人打扰他，满足于站在桌边，大笑着彼此开着玩笑，听着Harry不认识的巫师音乐。

他有个要预备考试的借口。傲罗训练中他们很少有笔试，但星期一安排了一个。Harry把书当作盾牌放在面前。他盯着同一页十五分钟，唯一能想到的就是Ginny想要和别人约会的事情。

突然书被从他手里抽走了。Malfoy站在他面前，在他手臂范围之外挥动着书。

“你真是个坏蛋，”Harry说。

“你在聚会上，Potter。你可以明天学习。”

“我不觉得特别想庆祝，”Harry嘟哝。

“对，对，好了，我想也是，”他自己坐到Harry身边，看起来有点不安。Malfoy，Harry突然意识到，一定把Harry忧郁的情绪完全归结于今天正是他父母死亡周年的缘故。真是太疯狂了，对于一个再三奚落他孤儿身份的人现在变得这么关心，但Harry感到奇怪的感动。

“我见到了他们，你知道，”Harry说。“Hogwarts的那个晚上。”

Malfoy看来有点慌张。“你见到了……谁？”

“我父母。没什么。”Harry甚至不知道自己为什么提起。

“好的，”Malfoy终于说。在停顿很久之后，他再次开口。

“你有任何……任何别的家人吗？你的麻瓜亲戚都安然无恙的活过了战争？”

Harry惊奇的眨眨眼。但随即，他推测Malfoy有很多机会听说Dursley家，去年伏地魔驻扎在Malfoy庄园的时候。

“他们都顺利活了下来。不是说我有兴趣再去见他们。”

但然后Harry停下了，想了一会儿。

“嗯……实际上，我不介意再见到我表哥。我小时候总是恨他，但……他没那么糟。”

Malfoy似乎没有什么可以回答。另一首歌开始了，Harry想他这次真的听了出来。听起来像是疯狂姐妹。他想他记得是因为圣诞舞会，当他看到Hermione把Ron从桌边拉开去跳舞的时候猜想自己没错。

“不太像个聚会，是吗？”Malfoy说。

“我想George的聚会不错，”Harry说，皱着眉头。

“不，我不是说——”Malfoy表情痛苦。“我只是说这是个小聚会。只有Weasley和Granger在跳舞。”

“哦，对。”

“我小的时候庄园会举办盛大的万圣节舞会，”Malfoy过了会儿说。

“今年没有？”

“嗯，真的不是合适的事情，在居所软禁的时候举办宴会。”

“我想不是，”Harry想起Malfoy的父母不比他自己的是更好的话题。

他们观看George，炫耀他新的万圣节主题的玩笑魔杖。没有变成橡皮小鸡或是一条短裤，它变成了橡皮蛇。Harry觉得蝙蝠会是更好的选择。让他想起大厅，万圣节总是会装饰蝙蝠。这让他想起Ginny，可能现在正坐在大厅里，和她信里提到的某个“别人”庆祝万圣节。Harry皱起眉头。

“Potter。”

“什么？”Harry愠怒的问。他绝不可能跟Malfoy谈论这个问题。

但Malfoy没有看他——他在看着George，开玩笑的把蛇挂在他药剂师女朋友的肩膀上。

Malfoy转向Harry，脸上露出好奇的表情。“你还能说爬说语吗？”

Harry眨眨眼。

“不，”他坚定的说。

“因为我在想，”Malfoy说，“你看起来就像明白蛇在说什么，训练的第一天。”

“不要说了，Malfoy。”

Malfoy好奇的表情变成了猜疑的。“你知道，如果我能跟蛇说话，会想出些可以用它做的有用的事情。”

“比如？”Harry恼怒的问。“问他们看没看到你的隐形眼镜？我不能跟蛇说话。”

Malfoy侧过头。“什么是隐形眼镜？”

“没什么。”

他们都沉默的坐了一会儿。

“那么那条蛇说了什么，到底？”

“它说后退，”Harry说，“那现在对你是个好建议。”

“我知道你还能跟蛇说话，”Malfoy得意的说。“就知道你会拥有这样一种神奇稀有的能力，但却完全浪费了它。”

Harry觉得这是他听过的最傻的事。“只因为我能明白几句咝咝声不等于我还能再说。那也不是什么神奇的能力。是脑损伤的一种形式。”

“你从出生就有脑损伤，Potter。你不能把什么事都怪给黑魔王。”

Harry瞪着他。

“得了，即使Weasley也成功打开了密室。他不到十分钟前吹嘘的。你说了什么进去的？”

“我怎么知道？”Harry抗议。“我听着就像英语。”

“你有爬说语脑损伤，”Malfoy愉快的说。“你可以试试。”

Harry猜疑的看着他。“要是我试，你愿意放下这该死的话题吗？”

“当然。”

“而且永远也不提？”

“永远是很长的时间。”

Harry伸手去拿书。

“行，行，”Malfoy说。“我不会再提。”

Harry闭上眼睛。看不看蛇现在没区别，他觉得太荒诞了没法睁眼。他不能相信自己刚刚同意为Draco Malfoy咝咝说话。

打开，他想，但什么也没发生。这太傻了；他不会记得任何事。嗯，Ron以前重复过这个词，当叙述他去拿蛇怪牙齿过程的时候。他猜想他可以努力回忆。

不自觉的咽下口水，他回想Ron发出的声音。听起来像是……他试探的咝咝一声。不，那不对。专注的皱起眉头，他再次尝试，这次听起来有点熟悉，但还是有问题。打开，他想，但他没想这个词，他想着那种声音，嘶嘶的音节滑过他的舌头。

他成功了，他意识到，觉得既惊恐又出乎意料的得意。他睁开研究，看到了Malfoy的脸，比他预期的近一点。Malfoy在盯着他，而且表情奇怪。他的脸颊晕红，嘴唇微分，他专注的注视着Harry的嘴。

没有思考，Harry低头看着Malfoy的膝盖。Malfoy的勃起非常明显，他的长袍根本遮不住。

Malfoy，太晚了，看到Harry目光的方向，把书放到腿上，但当然毫无用处。仿佛羞辱达到了物理上痛苦的程度，Malfoy跳起来，啪的一声幻影显形了。

Harry，震惊困惑，瞪着Malfoy刚刚站着的地方。

刚刚发生了什么事？

++++++++

周围都是火焰，但是没有紧迫的感觉。坐在扫帚上，Harry和Malfoy观看火焰跳跃摇曳。

慢慢的，Malfoy靠向前。“你手里的是我的魔杖，Potter。”

Harry低头看到他一手松松握着的山楂木魔杖。“哦，对不起，”他说，递了回去。“但我的在哪儿？”

Malfoy耸耸肩。“我怎么知道你把它怎么样了？”

困惑的，Harry扫视房间，但他只能看得黯淡的光线和跳动的阴影。“我需要找到……我需要找到什么。”

Malfoy的手臂紧紧搂住他。“门。去找门，门，”Malfoy低声说。

Harry颤抖一下。他想要寻找门，但Malfoy的手臂搂着他腰的感觉太让人分心。他抓住Malfoy的手，而Malfoy抱紧他。

火焰淡入背景，Harry唯一能感觉到的是Malfoy紧搂着的手臂和他们心跳节奏的起伏。

Harry呻吟着醒来，疼痛的勃起。他快了，他必须射。伸手往下，他紧紧握住他的直立，挤压了三次。当他射的时候，他还能感觉到Malfoy的手臂紧紧搂着他的腰的感觉。

喘息着，他试试摸索魔杖但很快放弃，无力的倒回枕头。当他呼吸缓慢下来，精液在肚子上变冷，他才慢慢开始意识到——他刚刚想着Draco Malfoy自慰了。

但这是……这是正常的。有点。在之前聚会上的事之后。梦是很……疯狂，但肯定比他整个夏天都在做的噩梦好。而且看看好的一面，他成功的自慰了。

他跟Ginny陷入了困境，但现在事情会好起来。他会跟她谈，他们会把一切弄清楚。一切都会正常。

十一月

星期天，十一月一日

Harry躺在床上，努力思考第二封给Ginny的信里最好说些什么。他的上一封太简短了。她没有回信或给出任何迹象她愿意当面见他把事情说清楚。他想知道要是他直接出现在Hogwarts要求跟她说话会怎么样。

要是他去了，他最好有些更具说服力的东西而不是你不该跟我分手因为我不想要。

他猜想列个清单写下他们当情侣很好的理由也许有用。

他还没写下多于“都喜欢魁地奇”的时候，卧室门被敲了敲。

“进来，”Harry喊道，把羊皮纸放到一边从床上半站起来。

门开了，当Harry抬起头，意想不到的看到了Malfoy，看起来比Harry曾经目睹过的都要不安。除了昨天晚上，当然，当他羞红颤抖，还有——

Malfoy清了清喉咙，小心走了两步进入房间。“Granger让我进来的，我想把这个给她，”他说，举起Harry的书，“但她告诉我上来自己给你。我应该让猫头鹰送来的，但我不知道它能不能通过赤胆忠心咒。”

Malfoy的声音平静压抑，让Harry想起了他梦里的Malfoy，紧紧抱住他在他耳边低语。记忆突然出奇的鲜明。

“我想你也许需要它，”Malfoy说。“因为考试……”然后他的声音减弱了。

“对，”Harry僵硬的说，从床上站起来往Malfoy走了一步，但立刻改变了主意，示意Malfoy把书放到桌上。“谢谢。”

“昨天晚上，”Malfoy说。“不是，我只是。”

“别担心。”

“对。”

这是太痛苦的尴尬，Harry知道他应该说些什么，任何事，改变话题让Malfoy放松。毕竟，这是完全正常的。每个人都会发生，就像今天早上Harry发生的，而且哦上帝，Malfoy昨晚离开聚会后自慰了吗？Harry觉得自己脸红了，突然间看到，清晰的可怕的，想象Malfoy，闭着眼睛，表情紧张，手在裤子里，呼吸急促，而且见鬼，现在Harry勃起了，他的睡裤什么也隐藏不了。

他的目光飞向Malfoy的眼睛，它们太大，太惊讶——Malfoy知道了。这就像昨天晚上，除了现在不合适的勃起的是Harry，而他也没有长袍或是书可遮掩，他也不能幻影显形因为他就在自己见鬼的卧室里。真他妈的见鬼。

Harry转身背对Malfoy；这是他唯一能做的，而一个人怎么可能同时既羞辱又这样硬得发痛？他过去几个月尝试了任何事以试图勃起，而现在他愿意做任何事以除去它，而它就他妈的不肯下去。

他听到Malfoy靠近，更加紧张。他一半期待……什么事，他不知道是什么，但当Malfoy的手碰到他的背时他惊跳了一下。第一下试探的接触让他的皮肤兴奋刺痒，而当Malfoy的手更加确定的放到Harry肩上，他可以感觉到它们在发抖。房间出奇的安静，但Harry可以听到他自己的脉搏在耳蜗里震荡。

慢慢的，Malfoy的手滑落到Harry的背上，手臂搂住Harry的腰，哦上帝，这就像他的梦境。他应该阻止，他应该揍Malfoy摸他。为什么他没有阻止？

然后Malfoy的手更加往下，Malfoy在隔着衣服摸他，而Harry比他有生以来都要更加坚硬。

Harry喘息着，颤抖着，抓住Malfoy的手但没法让自己推开它。他以前从没这么兴奋。上帝，他出什么毛病了？

Malfoy靠向前，吻着Harry的脖子。“Potter，”他说，声音犹豫试探。而Malfoy也硬了。Harry可以感觉到Malfoy的勃起，贴着他。Malfoy更加坚定的抚摸他，Harry呻吟了，然后感觉到Malfoy回应的更加贴紧他。

突然，Malfoy整个身体僵硬了。Harry飞快睁开眼睛看到了Ginny，站在门口，瞪着他们。

“Ginny，你在这儿干吗？”Harry脱口而出，立刻希望自己能把舌头砍掉。

“你说我这儿干吗是什么意思？”Ginny问，困惑的。“你说你想当面谈谈。”而就在此时Ginny似乎真正意识到了她看到的是什么。语言似乎背弃了她，她只能惊恐指责的瞪着Harry。

“你说你想跟别人约会，”Harry说，而哦上帝，等等，不，这不是时候提醒Ginny他打算讨论的话题。她可能以为他是说——

“你是对的，Harry，我是的，”Ginny冰冷的说。“很高兴我们说清楚了。”

“Ginny！Ginny，等等！”Harry吼道，Ginny旋风般冲下楼。他在客厅赶上了她。“Ginny，停下！”Ron和Hermione，一起坐在沙发上，警惕的抬起头。

“我太傻了，”Ginny愤怒的说。“我一直在等待，而你……”她看来再次气得说不出话来。“我不能相信自己为了这个溜出Hogwarts。”

“Ginny，不是那样，”Harry抗议。“我不知道他会那么做。我以前从没做过任何像这样的事。跟任何人！”

Ginny看起来远不相信，这令人害怕。上帝，他不想跟任何人解释，而现在他别无选择只能当着听众讨论。

“我不知道怎么告诉你，但自从……自从战争结束，我不能……我没法……”Harry无力的挥挥手，希望可以让她明白但房间里的其他人则不。

她厌恶的看着他的勃起，出于某种荒谬的理由还没有完全消退，而他发现了新的侮辱层次。“看来你的问题现在解决了，是吗？”

“什么？”Harry喊道。“不，不！”

“瞧，Harry，”Ginny说。“让我们……让我们先把你允许了Draco Malfoy摸你那儿的事实放到一边，好吗？”

Harry抗议的喊了一声，没有错过Ron和Hermione相应的震惊表情，但Ginny没理会他。

“你所说的是，你不能勃起，同时因此，你事实上切断了与我的所有联系。”

Harry眨眨眼。

“上帝，Harry，这真是。我甚至不知道该说什么。为什么你不告诉我？你觉得我对你只有性需求？还是……”Ginny危险的眯起眼睛。“你对我只有？”

“不！”Harry惊慌的吼道。“完全不是。我只是有些事需要想明白，就像我说的。我没想到会用这么久。”

“好，显然你都明白了，”Ginny苦涩的说。

“不，Ginny，我什么都没明白，相信我。”

“省省吧，”Ginny说。

“瞧，Gin。”Harry再次瞟了一眼Ron与Hermione目瞪口呆的脸。“我们可以……我们可以换个更隐私的地方来讨论吗？求你？”

Ginny僵硬的点点头。他们走进门廊，在身后关上门。Harry瞥了一眼Sirius母亲的画像，庆幸Hermione终于找到了一个永久的静音咒用在它的帘子上。

有一刻，他们都站着盯着对方，谁也不知道该说什么。但突然间，Harry完全知道了他想问什么。

“是谁？”

“他在魁地奇球队里。”虽然她看起来平静多了，声音里依然有一丝指责。

Harry的脸上一定清楚显示出他的毫无头绪。

“那个新的追球手？”她继续。

“哦，对，”所有那些关于魁地奇的信在Harry的意识里开始带上新的阴暗意味。

“我们逐渐了解彼此，”Ginny说。“他说的很清楚他希望能不止是朋友。”

“什么？你为什么不告诉……”Ginny尖锐的看着他，Harry退缩了。

“我告诉他不，”Ginny说。“每一次。但我越来越难以记得为什么。我需要对你诚实。”

“Ginny，我可以弥补，”Harry说，挣扎着想隐藏声音里的绝望。

“不，Harry，你不能。”

他不知道该怎么继续，下面该说什么。你不能离开我，Ginny，因为我们都喜欢魁地奇显然不足以成功。

他突然意识到要是他说不出正确的话，几分钟或者也许几秒钟内，她会离开，回去找那个追球手。他显然精通追求，因为他不断练习追求别人的女朋友。

“他叫什么名字？”

这不是正确的话，Ginny的表情说的非常明白。“我在信里提过。不过不重要，这不是他的错。”

“我想这全都是我的错，是吗？”Harry生气的说。

Ginny顿了一下。“也许不是谁的错，”她终于说。“但都过去了。你让你自己想明白了。少了你我也很好。”

当他回到房间，看到Ron和Hermione从门边退开，Ron把伸缩耳塞回口袋。

Hermione看起来尤其心虚。“对不起，Harry，我们只是……”

“我只要明白我是需要揍雪貂骚扰我最好的朋友，还是揍我最好的朋友背着我妹妹鬼混，”Ron说。“我还不太明白。”

“别揍任何人，Ron，暴力不会解决任何问题，”Hermione心不在焉的说。

“好，你明白的时候让我们知道，”Harry僵硬的说。“我现在真的不愿意详细讨论。”

他回到房间。Malfoy，难以置信的，还在那儿。

他站在Harry的书桌边，看起来完全不知道手该往那儿放。当Harry走进房间，Malfoy猛然扭过头。

“你还在这儿干吗？”Harry问，声音紧张，太麻木以致于不能显示他此刻感觉到的愤怒和怀疑。

“你说……”Malfoy紧张的舔舔嘴唇。“我听到你说你可以和别人约会了。”

“那是她的意思，”Harry生气的说。“我希望说服她不要，就是这样。”

“对不起！”Malfoy脱口而出，Harry苦涩的大笑一声——这个，在所有事中，终于换得了Malfoy立刻真诚的道歉。

“你对不起？对不起不够。”

“嗯，你喜欢！”Malfoy辩解的吼道。“又不是你试过阻止我。”

这是真的，太真实了，也只让Harry更加激怒。

“闭上你的嘴！你以为我想要你？没人想要你！你和你差劲的魔杖。想当傲罗，你总有一天会害死人。”

Malfoy的脸色惨白了。

Harry突然转身走出门，回到起居室，Ron和Hermione正在轻声说话。他们抬头惊奇的看到Harry坐在他们旁边的椅子上。

“我以为你不想谈……？”Ron说。

“我改变主意了，”Harry嘟哝。

他们都沉默的看着他。

“我没有背叛Ginny，”Harry终于说。“技术上没有。她星期五寄信给我说她想和别人约会。”

“哦，你可以没浪费什么时间，不是吗？”Ron激烈的说。

Harry看着Ron，他心里的痛苦一定显示在眼里，因为Ron脸红了，嘟哝了几句也许是道歉的话。

“我不是故意发生这事，”Harry静静的说。

“什么……刚刚发生了什么事，Harry？”Hermione问。

“不是说我们需要细节！”Ron警惕的补充。

“Malfoy……Malfoy摸我。我让他了，”Harry承认。

“啊呀，Harry。你不……你不喜欢男孩，是吗？”Ron问。

“不！”Harry反对。“不……太多，我没想过。我绝对喜欢女孩。我总是喜欢女孩。”

“不太多？”Hermione疑惑的问。

“呃，”Harry说，“想想是正常的……偶尔……不是吗？”

Ron眨眨眼。

“我喜欢女孩。”Harry重复。

之后似乎没什么可说的。

当他回到房间，他发现那儿空了。Harry看到他的书在书桌上Malfoy放下它的地方，他觉得胸口有种疯狂扭绞的感觉。但然后他看到了下面压着的Ginny最新的信，任何关于Malfoy的手臂，他的吻和他震惊苍白的脸的想法都被Harry的怒气赶走了。

++++++++

星期一，十一月二日

第二天早上，他觉得好了一点。直到他看到它。落在他书桌边地上的一缕金发，Malfoy上次站着的地方。Malfoy昨晚幻影显形离开Harry房间时几乎分裂了自己。

一个小时后，他到了傲罗训练的地方时还在想着它。

“瞧，Harry，你还好吧？”

Ron声音很低，虽然还没开始上课。

Harry僵硬的点点头，不看他。

“你就像整晚没睡，”Ron继续。

“我没事，”Harry简单说到，然后他看着Ron。“但……我们没事？你没有决定揍我一顿，是吗？”

“不，我想你已经够受罪的了。总之，跟Ginny分手，不算是震惊。有点很难看不出来。”

“好吧，我没看出来，”Harry僵硬的说。“我们……我们情况不太好，但要是Malfoy管好了他的手，Ginny和我能够解决问题。”

“你这么想？”Ron问，听起来吃惊了。“她说得就像她已经拿定主意了，不是吗？”

对此，Harry恼怒的瞪了Ron一眼，暗自发誓要抓住最近的机会把Ron的伸缩耳喂给Crookshanks。

“好，无论如何，”Ron继续，“我不吃惊。跟Malfoy的部分？这个我是没看出来，我甚至不知道他是……你知道。不是说，”他补充，瞟着Harry，“有什么不正常的！”

“我也没看出来，”Harry沉默的说。

“我还是可以替你揍他，如果你想，”Ron说。“要是他出现。他会错过测试的，要是不当心。我想知道他在哪儿？”

当Shacklebolt进来开始分发试卷时，Malfoy还是没到。Harry不断瞥向门口，期待看到Malfoy进来。每个人都知道这次考试对他们的成绩很重要。

“有什么问题吗，Harry？”Kingsley问，站在Harry的桌子前，Harry吓了一跳。“我不需要提醒你只注意你的试卷，是吗？”

“什么？哦，对不起。我只是……你知道Malfoy为什么没来吗？”

“Malfoy先生今天早上跟我谈了，”Kingsley说。“他退出了这个训练。”

“什么？”Harry问，觉得胃里沉甸甸的难受起来。“为什么——”

“他没说。但我建议，”Kingsley说，意味深长的看着他。“你停止担心那个，而开始担心你的考试。”

“别难过，哥们，”Ron说，考试结束后。“要是他这么容易放弃，那他肯定也不会成个好傲罗。”

“对，”Harry说，想着Malfoy两周前施展的那个完美的守护神。“他没指望。”

++++++++

星期二，十一月三日

Malfoy坐在他身后的扫帚上，手臂紧紧抱住他。“门，去门口，”他低声说。Harry颤抖了感觉到Malfoy的呼吸拂过他的脖子，又呻吟着Malfoy开始轻轻的张嘴吻他喉咙的一侧。

但随即他看到了，皇冠，歪斜的放在一堆摇摇欲坠的桌子上，他俯身急速下冲。Malfoy惊慌的用力抱着他，尖声喊道：“你在干吗，你在干吗，门在那边！”Harry惊恐的看得皇冠被煤烟熏黑了，开始冒出鲜红的血液。他靠向前想抓住，但够不到。

“松手！”Harry吼道。他挣脱Malfoy搂着他腰的手臂，Malfoy失去了平衡滑了下去。他抓着扫帚，一只脚踢到摇晃的桌子，Harry失望的喊了出来，它完全崩塌到了火里。

Malfoy的眼睛恐惧的睁大了。“对不起！”

“对不起不够，”Harry冷酷的说，开始把Malfoy的手指扯离扫帚柄。

++++++++

醒来后不到二十分钟，Harry站在了Malfoy庄园的土地上。他沿着砂石路走着，哪儿都看不到孔雀。Harry想知道是不是还有孔雀躲在高高的篱笆后，还是Malfoy家庭不再关心他们，因为Lucius不被允许离开屋子。当Narcissa出现在门口，她没请他进去。

“你想要什么？”她冷酷的问。

“我需要跟Malfoy谈谈，”Harry说。“呃……Draco，我是指。”

“为什么你可能想要谈？”

这正是Harry问自己的问题，自他第一眼看到Narcissa身后的走廊起。他可以看到通往客厅的门，那个Hermione被折磨，Dobby被杀的房间。在那个房间下面，Harry，Ron，和Luna都被囚禁起来。而Draco站在那儿袖手旁观。但Harry记得Draco脸上的恐惧与勉强，和Lucius疯狂的兴奋恰恰相反。Draco在这个屋子里和Harry一样是个囚犯。就像现在的Lucius。还住在这儿会是什么感觉？难怪Draco在George的店里度过那么多时间。

“我需要跟他谈谈，”Harry重复。“他在哪儿？”

Narcissa的嘴紧紧抿成一条直线，一开始Harry以为她不会回答。

“圣芒戈，”她终于说。

Harry感觉到一阵惊慌。“什么？为什么？”

“他在那儿训练，”Narcissa说。“他没有受伤。别告诉我你关心。”

++++++++

他在五楼找到了Malfoy，在一个空空的访客茶室里。他坐在桌边，一个人，饮料被忘记了，专心在一本大书上。几本别的书和一套蓝色长袍放在他身边的椅子上。Harry忍不住在Malfoy的头发里寻找那绺头发断落的地方，但当然他找不到。

“你昨天错过了考试，Malfoy。”Harry说。

Malfoy吃了一惊，他合上书站起身，才平静的看着Harry。他看的时候，嘴唇紧紧抿成一条直线，就像他母亲一样。

“我没有错过考试，”Malfoy说。“我在面试治疗师培训生的职位，你显然已经知道了，否则你不会在这儿。现在出去，Potter，除非你想要我给你个理由留在圣芒戈。”

“所以，怎么，”Harry挫败的说，“你就凭空决定你想当治疗师？放弃傲罗的职位只因为……因为有人在生气的时候说的有些话？你不可能是无缘无故想加入傲罗训练的。”

突然间，Malfoy冷酷的表情变成了愤怒。“你是对的，我在那儿不是无缘无故。我在那儿有几个理由，没一个合理，有一个更是出奇的愚蠢。”

“那个愚蠢的理由是……”

“我以为它能给我个好机会偿清我欠你的生命之债。”

Harry眨眨眼。他从一开始就没想到过还有个生命之债。他想了一会儿。“所以你那天跟我去了George的店里？”

“家养小精灵说有紧急情况，”Malfoy说。“我不知道紧急情况是Weasley喝得烂醉。但正如你有助的指出的，我当了傲罗很可能会害死人，所以我决定是时候改变职业了。”

歉疚与气愤扭动在Harry的胃里。

“瞧，”Harry说。“所以你不想当傲罗。行，这不能解释你在这儿干吗，又不是你需要钱。”

“也许我愿意认为我还能做些不止是摧毁的事。也许我愿意认为有些事还是可以被弥补。”Malfoy闭上了一会儿眼睛，似乎很痛苦，然后用平静的声音继续。“或者也许我只想做些我真正擅长的事。我们说完了吗？我想象不出我们还有什么可说的。”

“Malfoy，喏，我说的那些。”

“Potter，”我相信你迟早会落到这儿来，而当你来的时候，我会对你额外照顾。但直到我有机会偿清生命之债，我宁可不必看到你的脸，如果你也一样。“

++++++++

星期六，十一月二十一日

“现在做圣诞装饰不是有点早吗，Hermione？”Harry问。

她把又一个圣诞饰物放到她整齐码放的小堆上，再拿起一个钮扣开始变形。“不会，”她一本正经的说。“马上就是十二月了，我宁可现在趁着有空做好。还有……”她微笑了，正经的态度溶化成眼睛发光的热情。“多兴奋，不是吗？我们第一个自己的圣诞节？我是说……”她的笑容褪去了，Harry知道，想起了去年。

“没关系，Hermione，我知道你的意思。”他真的不想谈论。

她似乎没有领会暗示。“只是……那么可怕，不是吗？没有圣诞节，完全的，尤其头天晚上。外面冰冷积雪，那个晚上，看到屋子一间间亮起，但是哪儿也不是你的？圣诞前夜让你觉得你真的需要在屋里。和你爱的人在一起。”

Harry不懂她为什么提起这个。似乎没有理由重新回顾。

“我们圣诞前夜会在陋居，今年，当然，Ron和我会在圣诞节去我父母家。但我还是想要装饰这儿。我们可以弄一棵树。也许还有槲寄生。”

Harry缺乏热情的给了她一个微笑。他想槲寄生太过杀伤力了——Ron和Hermione真的不需要额外的理由当着他亲热。

“说到陋居的圣诞节……你听说了吗？Ginny会带她的新男朋友去。”出于某种理由，这不像应该的那样痛苦。“不，我没有，”Harry说。“我想也不是很大的震惊，是吗？”

Hermione专注的凝视着他，似乎在测定她的话的影响。她看来对她发现的无论什么事满意了。

“Molly想要我确定你知道你还是受到邀请的，Harry，”

“告诉她谢谢，如果你比我先见到她，”Harry说。“当然我会去。我不知道还能去什么地方过圣诞节。”

“我以为……”Hermione小心的说，“你也许想要和一个新女朋友，或者男朋友一起过。如果你有的话。”

Harry眨眨眼。“你以为我也许有个男朋友？我想要和他一起过圣诞？”

“呃，我不知道，Harry，”Hermione说，“所以我问。”

“不，”Harry立刻说。“我没有男朋友，我也没有女朋友，这个我更有可能，”他补充，以防万一她忘记了他喜欢女孩的部分。他最近做的任何梦没有改变他坚定的不约会男孩的记录。

“我只是以为Malfoy……”Hermione说。

这把事情说得太过头了，她可以提到所有关于约会男孩或是在槲寄生下把他们吻得神魂颠倒的怪主意，但她没有权力把Malfoy扯进来。

“他甚至不跟我说话，Hermione，”Harry简短的说。“你不需要担心Malfoy。”

Ron走进了房间，“你们在说Malfoy？你听说他现在是个护士 了吗？”

“治疗师培训生，”Harry嘟哝。

“随便，他还是在圣芒戈做杂活。个人而言，我觉得这很奇妙。”

“你怎么发现的？”Hermione问。

“George告诉我的，”Ron说。“他也还在那儿帮忙。同时酿他的医用魔药，我猜。”

“我们一定要说Malfoy吗？”Harry激怒的问。“他为了愚蠢的理由当傲罗，然后为了愚蠢的理由退出了，现在他用闲暇时间酿制愚蠢的医疗魔药。下个月他就会跳出圣芒戈到古灵阁去当破咒者。这太棒了，不是吗？因为我们可以停止说他了。”

Ron看了他一会儿。“无意冒犯，哥们，但你确定跟你分手的是Ginny？因为要是我不清楚，我会以为是Malfoy。”

Harry不知道该怎么回答。

十二月

星期六，十二月五日

“Harry，有一阵子没见你过来了，”George正在安置像是个魔药大计划的东西。

“对不起，我忙，”Harry说。他也许应该有个更好的解释为什么一个月没来George的店，但他太忙着不要感觉失望Malfoy不在这儿。因为Harry不希望见到他。因为那太傻了。

“东西够了吗？”George问。

“什么？”Harry困惑的问，然后意识到George是在跟他身后的人说话。他转身看到了Malfoy，站在门口，盯着他。

“不，”Malfoy僵硬的说，转向George。“尤其是我同时还要做我的魔药。”他上前帮助George布置坩锅和原料。

“测试进行的很好，所以我们打算做一大批改良的金丝雀奶油，我告诉过你的那种，”George说。

“我打赌一定会畅销，”Harry说，横瞅着Malfoy，他现在完全忽视Harry的存在。

“是，我想我们会很快上架，我们上个月有点拖延，”George说，带着愉快的恼怒表情看着Malfoy。“但现在事情顺利多了，Malfoy换了魔杖。”

所以Malfoy放弃了山楂木魔杖。为什么听到会难过？

“只是暂时的，”Malfoy嘟哝着开始切魔药原料。

“无意冒犯，Malfoy，”George说。“但如果你换回来，我宁可你不要在商店这儿试用。还有，我不知道为什么你想要，你的魔杖性能好多了。”

我的也是！Harry想，然后憎恨他的大脑。

“好，你们都知道我多不情愿去药剂师店，”George笑着说。“但职责召唤。Harry，你跟我来，还是想等在这儿？”

“我……”Harry说。“我等在这儿。”Malfoy紧张了。

“行，”George说，“我过会儿回来。”

George离开了房间，Malfoy继续他的任务，除了他还太绷紧的表情和姿势，Malfoy完全没显示出他甚至知道Harry在场。

Harry不知道他为什么决定留下。他们不是朋友。他们从来不是，甚至在十月，当他们不带真正怒气的告诉对方闭嘴的时候，有时在傲罗训练里一起练习的时候，还有偶尔让对方微笑的时候。

而即使他们曾经是朋友，现在也不是了。

现在Malfoy的脸上没有笑容。他的嘴抿得紧紧的，就像Harry一个月前在圣芒戈看到的。很难相信就是同一张嘴曾经那么温柔的贴着他的脖子，然后低声说他的名字仿佛那是个问题而Malfoy害怕听到答案。

Harry甚至不知道Malfoy的那个吻，那句低语问他的是什么，而他也不知道Malfoy之后等在他房间里想要Harry的是什么。任何他想要的，显然不再想要了。而Harry也不想要Malfoy的任何东西。

他不想要Malfoy看着他，对他微笑，靠过来在他耳边低声说任何话。他不想要Malfoy用那双手臂再搂着他，用那双手再抚摸他。他不想要感觉到Malfoy的勃起贴着他。他不想看到Malfoy射的时候脸是什么样子。

“我想不必，Potter，”Malfoy僵硬的说，Harry的手放到Malfoy肩上。

Harry拉，用力的，让Malfoy转身面对他，当Malfoy转过身，他的脸上充满了愤怒。

“你他妈的在——”Malfoy说，而Harry吻了他。

Harry只有一刻感受贴住他的嘴唇，一刻把Malfoy拉近并意识到Malfoy和他一样硬起，然后Malfoy推开他，激烈的，倒向工作台。魔药成分散落，一个坩锅咣当倒在地上。

他们瞪着彼此，呼吸粗重，George的助手冲进房间。“没出事吧？”她问。

“没出事，Verity，”Malfoy说。“Potter想做试验但没成功。但他会知道最好不要再试。是吗，Potter？”

++++++++

星期四，十二月二十四日

Harry环视房间，这儿汹涌着红色，从节日装饰到所有Weasley的头发。

少数几个不是明亮红发的人相当突出。George的女友有深色头发，Fleur是银白色的头发。

做个鬼脸，他认出了Ginny的追球手，站得离她非常近。他的头发是金色的。

出于某些愚蠢的理由，这让他想起了藏在书桌抽屉里的那绺Malfoy的头发。

“什么用了你这么久，Harry？”

是Ron。Harry转身看到他走近，旁边是Hermione。

“我来的路上去看了看小Teddy。我想把他的圣诞礼物给他。”

Hermione兴高采烈。“哦，你给了他什么？”

“他的第一把扫帚，”Harry说。

“那可太棒了，哥们，”Ron说。“打算给他上课？”

“只要Andromeda允许，”Harry说，对Arthur点点头看到他走近。“他也许不得不等一阵子，因为她说要等到他两岁。但我打赌我可以提前说服他。”

“我很高兴你今晚来了，Harry。”Arthur说，带着意味深长的表情拍拍他肩膀。“Molly也是。”

“谢谢你们，”Harry说，看向Molly。她正在操心Percy，但那是可以预料的。

“我们不需要任何人错过圣诞节，”Arthur静静的补充。

Harry不知道说什么。

“今晚有Kreacher在这儿也帮了大忙，”Arthur平静的继续。“我知道Molly很感激有额外的时间跟家人相处。”

Kreacher快活的把蛋酒递给每个接受的人。Kreacher一定很久没有和一个家庭过节了，Harry意识到。George，站在Kreacher身边，挥手让Harry过去。

“注意，Harry，”George说。“我让Kreacher往Percy的酒里掺了一点额外的东西。”

Harry看着Kreacher递给Percy杯子。Percy点头感谢，喝了一口，然后转回Bill和Fleur，正在和他们说话。但当他张嘴，脸上出现了最奇怪的表情，显然挣扎了一会儿，然后突然开始唱歌。是Celestina Warbeck的歌，Harry大笑着认了出来——他是从两年前Weasley太太逼他们都乖乖听完的圣诞演奏会上知道的。

当Percy满面通红的唱完“盛满爱的坩锅”，全家都热心的鼓起掌来。

“我想我们都知道该怪谁，”Charlie说，大笑着。“那到底是什么，George？”

“是我们最新的节日产品，”George说，微笑着。“是胡说饮料的变化版。买的很好。”

“这是种很难改变的魔药，”Hermione说。“我很佩服。”

“你从哪儿得来的这个主意？”Bill问。

“是……”George说，突然不安了。“是Draco的主意，实际上，他帮的我。”

房间安静了一会儿。

“听起来那个Malfoy男孩现在的时间用得更好，”Fleur说。“确保他继续如此。”

“嗯，这是个了不起的产品，”Bill坚定的说，对George微笑。“我很高兴生意发展良好。龙的生意怎么样，Charlie？”

Harry，听到Malfoy的名字已经五脏扭绞，看到了Ginny。她脸上带着憎恶的表情，但她男朋友在她耳边说了什么，她咯咯笑着吻了他的脸。George抓到了Harry目光的方向，同情的看着他。“Kreacher！”他喊道。

当Kreacher走近，George蹲下低声说，“我想Harry也用得上一点那种‘特殊’饮料。”

“Harry主人想要蛋酒吗？”Kreacher问。

“呃……”Harry说，紧张的瞅着George。

“是，他要，”George说。

一会儿之后，Harry犹豫的小口喝着温暖的酒。他没有突然唱起歌来，但它绝对味道不对。

“Ogden最好的，”George说，拍拍Harry的背，歉意的耸耸肩，离开去加入他坐在沙发上的女友。Harry张望着寻找Ron和Hermione，但他们在槲寄生下接吻。在他们附近是Arthur，搂着Ginny，跟她男朋友握手。

Harry不太享受这个聚会。

++++++++

“外面真冷，”Ginny说。“你施了温暖咒吗？”

Harry耸耸肩。“蛋酒让我暖和了。” 蛋酒实际上是个非常委婉的说法。他猜测他杯子里的火焰威士忌比蛋酒多。

“你在外面干吗，Harry。”Ginny问。

“我只是……我只是需要点时间给自己。”

“哦，我是在哪儿听说过呢？”Ginny问。

Harry沉默了一会儿。“我一直以为在那儿的会是我，你知道。”他终于说。

“我知道看到他和全家在一起你会不好过，”Ginny说。“比看到他跟我在一起难。这是一部分理由我们没能成功。”

Harry把杯子握得更紧。“我不懂怎么回事，Ginny。我一直以为我们会结婚。生很多孩子。一个小James，一个Lily，一个Albus Severus……”

“Albus什么？”Ginny怀疑的大笑起来。“James和Lily，好，我懂。但是你恨Snape。”

“我是的，但从战争开始我有很多时间重新思考。”Harry停顿一下。“我猜我们从没谈过这个，”他静静的补充，几乎是对自己说话。

“不，我们从没有，”Ginny带着无奈的说。

“对不起。”

“瞧，Harry，你还是能有个家庭。你还是可以有孩子。或者……要是你找到……”她停下做个鬼脸，然后继续，“找到某个人，孩子可能不会出现，好吧，你已经有了个教子。但我会告诉你一点小秘密。虽然我很尊重校长，我总是恨Albus这个名字。我也不想有个大家庭。我想打职业魁地奇。”

Harry眨眨眼。

“你不知道，是吗？”她大笑了。“Harry，你总是我的英雄，但你是最糟糕的男朋友。”

他能怎么回答？这只是事实。

“外面真的很冷，”Ginny说。“你进来吗？”

“我想……”Harry停下然后悲哀的耸耸肩。“我需要一点时间给自己。我可能晚点回来。”

“你确定？”

“我没事的，还有Gin？”

“是？”她头发上沾着雪花，看起来就像个天使。

“我很高兴你是幸福的，和那个叫什么名字的。”

++++++++

外面真的很冷。Harry离开房子的时候想，但他依然能感觉到酒带来的温暖。或者是火焰威士忌，更可能。总之，他此刻不想觉得舒服。

走过花园的时候，他绊了一下，几乎摔倒。他绊到了一个地精的洞。也许他的蛋酒喝得多了点。

当他远离陋居时，Weasley家庆祝的光亮与声音降低了，他的情绪变得越来越忧郁。

他在走去哪儿？他今晚没有兴趣走完水獭街。

抓住魔杖，他闭上眼睛，甚至不确定他会选择什么目标，直到他选择完了。

他旋转着，压力感觉更加不均匀也几乎是痛苦的。他眨眨眼，后知后觉的意识到他可能分裂自己，在喝了酒之后太快幻影显形。但一切看来都在，他转身看着眼前的小镇。一年前的昨晚他站在这儿。

这是他想要度过圣诞节的地方，所有他过去十八年的圣诞节，要是他父母没死。

每次他真正考虑跟Ginny的未来生活，这是他想到的地方。他和他父母共同拥有的家，他被带走的地方。

他回忆了一会儿去年发生在这儿的可怕的事情。

他想到他的父母，他已经跟他们说了再见。

他今晚不想去陋居，但他也不想来这儿。转身，他离开灯光，离开高锥克山谷。

他觉得就像在远离一切他曾经了解的事，一切他以为他想要的事。他从没感觉这么孤独。

即使当他在禁林中走向死亡的时候，他有他父母，Sirius，和Remus陪着他。而去年圣诞夜，在高锥克山谷这儿，有Hermione。

现在这儿只有他嘴唇间呼出的雾气，结冰的道路，和他眼前摊开的空旷的未来。和他的思想。

现在他在想Hermione说的话，关于男朋友，关于一起度过圣诞节。而他想着Malfoy。他真的蛋酒喝太多了。

但那也许会……好。坐在一起，某个温暖的地方，和Malfoy。亲吻，不止是亲吻。也许真的会很好。Malfoy也许也觉得会很好。回到Harry告诉他他毫无价值会害死人之前。

那的确是愚蠢的傻话，Harry想，抬头看着星星。

然后他踩到了一块冰，脚滑了出去。他摔了个四脚朝天，肺里所有的空气都被撞了出去，头重重撞到马路几乎能听见裂开的声音。他躺了一会儿。这可能真的很糟，头撞伤了，周围没有别人甚至没有一个温暖咒。他应该回家。他挣扎着想坐起来，但世界歪歪扭扭，他发现自己又躺下了，眨眼看着星星。它们模糊，变得清楚，然后又模糊；结冰道路上的寒气觉得就像渗进了他骨头。

Harry骑着扫帚，Malfoy在他背后，一手松松搂着Harry的腰。下方的魁地奇球场空旷寂静，寒风刺骨。

“你在找这个吗？”Malfoy问，把一个飞贼放到Harry手里。Harry惊奇的看着他。当然他在找这个。他怎么忘了？他把它举到唇边，但Malfoy的手抓住了他的，“你真傻，Potter，”Malfoy温柔的低声说。“傻的要命。”

他抚摸着Harry的头，一次，两次，Harry合上眼睛，放松的靠向身后的温暖。迷失在Malfoy的手温柔抚摸他头发的感觉中。他松开扫帚，感受到最奇异的飘浮。他从没感到过这么平静。

++++++++

星期五，十二月二十五日

当他睁开眼睛，Malfoy坐在他床脚边的椅子上，填写着表格。瞟了一眼房间显示Harry在，是的，圣芒戈。他的目光回到Malfoy。他穿着制服，Harry见过——治疗师培训生的长袍是蓝色而不是治疗师穿的柠檬绿色。他前额皱在一起，因为担忧或是专心。Harry想知道他在写什么。

Malfoy抬眼惊讶的发现Harry望着他。脸上露出极大的安心神情，但很快就消失了。他站起身，拉直长袍，绕过床站到Harry身边。

“我知道你迟早会落到这儿，Potter，但不知为什么我以为情况会更加戏剧化一点儿。圣诞快乐，顺便说一句。”

“圣诞快乐。”Harry坐起来，小心翼翼的摸摸后脑，手指碰到那儿的纱布时畏缩了。

“你真笨，像那样滑倒。你会以为一个世纪以来最年轻的找球手和巫师世界的救世主至少有能力走路。要不是你的家养小精灵找到你，你就冻死了。写得历史书上会显得非常愚蠢。”

“我分心了，”Harry说。“我在想事情。”

“想什么？”Malfoy拿起Harry的手腕紧紧握住，测量他的脉搏。Harry，心脏怦怦直跳，想知道他的心跳速率会证实他多紧张……或是透露内情。

“你。”

Malfoy楞了一会儿，然后拿出魔杖，施了个咒语，在表格上写了些东西。Harry没认出咒语，但认出了魔杖。

“我注意到些有趣的事情，”Malfoy说，依然看着表格。“我想要试试我的魔杖，它工作的非常完美。你推想是为什么？我没有机会把它从你手里赢回来。”

“也许你赢得了别的东西，”Harry说。

Malfoy抬起头，眼睛睁大。

“或者也许，”Harry继续。“它现在更尊重你一点点，因为你用它做的事不是你完全一窍不通的。”

“我更喜欢第一个解释，”Malfoy慢慢的说。

“我也是。”他们注视着对方，Harry觉得慌张，垂下视线。

“所以，我在圣芒戈，由你照顾，”他终于说。“我应该把这当作生命之债偿清了吗？”

过了好一会儿Malfoy才回答。“遗憾，不。我只是培训生，毕竟。主要做的还是观察。”

“那可真遗憾，”Harry说。“是个好机——”

然后他猛然吸了口气，感觉Malfoy抓住他的手。Malfoy的手指紧紧握住他的，Malfoy的另一只手抚摸着他的下颚抬起他的头。

当Malfoy吻他，不温柔，也不粗鲁，但感觉就像应该的样子，要是Malfoy的手指没有抚摸Harry头上的绷带的话。这个吻感觉紧张，控制，激烈。感觉令人惊异。

当他们分开，两人都喘着气。

Malfoy盯着他，脸颊嫣红嘴唇微分。

“你不是说……”Harry喘息道，“下次我在这儿……你会给我额外照顾？”

要是Harry在被子下面不是已经硬了，Malfoy的微笑也会做到。

“我是说过，不是吗？”

Malfoy一手滑到被子下面，坚定的抓住Harry；当Harry感觉道皮肤贴着皮肤的震惊，他才意识到他医院长袍下什么都没穿。

这感觉无法抵抗。他开始觉得轻飘飘的，甚至坐着都是困难。是因为Harry脑袋上的伤，还是Malfoy的手亲密敏捷确定的动作，Harry不知道。但Malfoy看来意识到了他的困难，一手滑到Harry背后支撑着他，然后Malfoy又吻了他的喉咙，Harry呻吟了，靠近Malfoy的怀里。

Harry真的完全没注意走道里的声音，但Malfoy立刻反应了，设法抽出魔杖，在门把手旋转几秒钟前对它施了个禁锢咒。

“我在给Potter先生换绷带，”他平稳的说。“一会儿就好。”

Harry听到几个声音，同时都在说话，然后另一个人，也许是护士。“我很抱歉，但一次最多两个人探视。其他人需要到等候区。”声音和脚步声慢慢安静了，大部分人离开了走道。

“你救了我，Malfoy。”Harry最后说，心脏依然怦怦直跳。“要是整个Wealsey家撞见你在摸我，我会死于羞辱。”

Malfoy大笑了。“不知为什么，Potter，我想这不算。”

++++++++

星期二，十二月三十一日

Harry坐在沙发上，茫然的望着墙上的挂毯。他十五分钟前放弃了他的书。他应该上床——他没有别的事可作——但新年夜在午夜前上床似乎太悲惨了。

Ron和Hermione看起来非常羞耻要在他从圣芒戈出院的当天抛下他一个人，但每个人都知道他被关在那儿的时间长得离谱，他几天前就该回家了。而这是他们的特殊之夜。他不想破坏。

他只是希望自己也有个人可以一起度过。尽管他和Malfoy的……无论他们现在是什么，他又是一个人过节。

他想知道Malfoy现在在干吗，他会不会宁可今晚在这儿。Harry想要鼓起勇气邀请他，但Malfoy偶然提起他在新年夜要值班。所以Harry没有问。

他站起来正要去给自己做点吃的，也许喝的——不含酒精的东西，他的伤给他上了一课，前门传来了敲门声。

所有关于茶和面包的想法都飞走了，Harry冲向门口。可能是Molly，过来检查他，或者也许George，顺便来看看他，或者……

Malfoy。

站在他门口，有点紧张，但看起来很高兴见到他。

Harry想要伸手，抓住他，把他拉近。但他不确定事情会怎么样。Malfoy在医院里做了很多碰他的事，但每次Harry想做同样的事的时候，他都会拍开Harry的手。Harry想……希望……那是因为他们是在Malfoy的工作地，但他真的不知道。这是自从Harry离开圣芒戈后他们第一次见到对方。

“你想……呃……进来吗？”Harry终于问。

Malfoy看了看左右两侧破败的屋子。“嗯，我不知道，Potter，我在享受风景呢。”

Harry翻翻眼睛，退后让Malfoy好进来。

“我不知道你会不会在这儿，”Malfoy说，扫视着门廊。“那个伞架真的是用巨怪的腿做的？我不记得了。”

Harry茫然的点点头。“你以为我会在哪儿？”

“哦，我不知道，”Malfoy说，不看他的眼睛。“魔法部宴会，之类的。”

“我恨那些事，还好今年有受伤的借口。来，我们去坐下。”

他们沉默的走进客厅。Harry坐在沙发上抬头看着Malfoy，希望他领会暗示。他突然想起曾经——Ginny，夏天有次来看他，自己坐在这儿，责备的看着他没有坐得离她近点。他自己，庆幸他们之间的距离，希望Ginny根本不要来。

Malfoy在他身边坐下。

“我以为你今晚要去圣芒戈。我看到你穿了制服。”

“我呃，也以为我必须去，”Malfoy说，扯扯蓝色长袍的袖子。“但原来我这个星期已经去了太多时间。他们让我回家。”

“你知道，我想我住院的时候你经常在有点可疑，”Harry好玩的说。

Malfoy脸红了。

这真的不是个非常合适的话题，Harry意识到。“不，Malfoy，我的意思是，你真的很擅长你做的事，我很幸运有你在。”

Malfoy的脸红一点也没褪去，Harry决定是时候改变话题了。

“老实说，但是，我说不上你在那儿是为了确保我的健康和福利，还是为了维护我的贞节。”

Malfoy板起脸，“你是说那个手摸来摸去的护士？她的行为太可怕了。我打算跟她的头谈谈。”

“那可不太公平，”Harry说。“我似乎记得你的手也摸过一会儿。不止一次。”

而这换来了一个微笑。“你的体温在下降，Potter。我只是确保血液流到了每个神经末梢。”

“要是有人能确保，Malfoy，一定是你。”

这是该说的话，他敢说。

“真的，但是，”Harry继续，“你肯定很彻底。我钦佩你的工作态度。不确定Ron有同样感觉……”

“他的脸红得就像他头发，不是吗？”Malfoy沉思。

“我们都很窘，我想，”Harry说。“但除此之外……还有脑震荡的部分……我永远想象不到在圣芒戈住院原来这么愉快。不过，我确实希望你说服他们早点放我走。”

“对，Potter，”Malfoy说，大笑起来。“就像可能似的。你能想象要是他们放Harry Potter回家却死于漏检的脑出血吗？”

“是，嗯，我想是，”Harry说，然后他停了停。

“所以……你喜欢吗？当治疗师？”

“我这个星期肯定很喜欢，”Malfoy带着一丝暧昧说。这说法有点奇怪，真的，因为Malfoy根本没让Harry碰他。

“我是说……唔，你说你想当傲罗有几个理由。”Harry瞟了一眼Malfoy，觉得提起这个话题有点紧张。上次他们讨论时发展的不好。“你可以告诉我……其他理由是什么吗？”

Malfoy双手抱胸低下头。他安静了一会儿才抬头，直视Harry的眼睛。“我父亲想要我当。以为能帮忙提升家族名誉。”

“哦……”Harry说，示意Malfoy继续。

“而……我想……我想要证明自己，”他安静的承认。“我不是毫无价值，不是懦夫。”他用夸张的语气说出最后一个词，似乎要让这个词更容易接受。

“想要证明你可以当个格兰芬多？”

Malfoy眯起眼睛。“当心，Potter。”

“好了，你不是。”

“不是……什么？不是格兰芬多？Potter，真的。我们从一年级起就知道了。”

“不是……不是毫无价值。”

Harry愉快的看着Malfoy努力不要流露感激，但突然想起一件事。

“Malfoy——你还跟父母住在一起，对吗？”

“目前我是，是的，”Malfoy说，看起来不太确定。“我不确定你想说什么，Potter。”

“我以为你父亲想要——”

Malfoy微微退开，恼怒的皱起眉。

“是，嗯，我父亲想要我生个儿子，也用星座命名。但他习惯了失望，”他苦涩的说。

“你对星座有意见？”Harry问。

Malfoy严厉的看着他。“重点是，Potter，他们不会把我踢出去，你不用替我担心。”

“我不是——我不是害怕。我只是想确定……”

“确定……”

“你当治疗师是乐意的。你不会后悔退出了傲罗训练。因为魔杖问题不说——你会是一个好傲罗。”

Malfoy僵直的肩膀放松了一点，他更舒服一点的靠在沙发上。“谢谢，Potter。但我是很乐意。我是说……”他微微做个鬼脸。“我不是一直都享受，显然。但一旦我完成训练，我可以明确我是不是想要。要是我能进入药物之类的部门，我可能会比现在有更多假期。不能总是指望他们打发我回家，”他微笑着补充。

“要是他们打发你回家，你在这儿干吗？”

他的用意是开玩笑，但笑容立刻离开了Malfoy的脸。

“好，要是你宁愿我离开，”他说，站起来。

Harry抓住Malfoy的圣芒戈制服，把他拉回沙发上，吻住他的嘴。

Malfoy发出一点声音，手滑到Harry的背上和头发里，用力回吻Harry，正如Harry在圣芒戈住院时的轻吻所暗示的。

Harry退开，“我没有，宁愿，你离开。”

Malfoy抓住他把他拖入另一个激烈的吻。但Harry这次没有生病也没有头晕，他不会满足于躺着让Malfoy取得完全控制。推着Malfoy躺下，Harry压到他身上。但当他低头再次吻Malfoy的时候，Malfoy扭开头。

“我真的觉得我们最好换个房间继续，”Malfoy说，有点僵硬，“否则Weasley永远不会原谅我们。”

Harry飞快偷了个吻但站了起来，抓住Malfoy的手拉着他也站起来。他们上楼的时候Malfoy再次看着一路的所有画像。这真是荒谬的令人回想起上次他们一起上楼的时候。

除了那次他们没有拉着手。而他的嘴唇也没有相当红肿。他的身体也没有兴奋的期待Malfoy再次贴着他的感觉。

当他们进入房间，Harry关上门转向Malfoy，他又在看海报，几乎是怒视着她们。

Harry恍然大悟。“困扰你的不是因为她们是麻瓜，是吗？”

“不，”Malfoy简单的说。

“我没……呃……看她们，你知道，不像那样。我甚至没注意她们存在。”

Malfoy的目光离开了海报迎向他。“我真的宁可你找到方法把她们取下来。”

“哦，欢迎你尝试，”Harry开玩笑说。“既然你精通一切。”

Malfoy脸红了，不像九月那个晚上一样明亮，但比Harry见过的其他时候红。

“我没有那么精通，一切。”他嘟哝。

“Hermione甚至都没找到方法把它们取下来。但我想要是有人能找到方法，就是你，”Harry真诚的说。

“Weasley和Granger在哪儿，到底？”Malfoy问，看起来庆幸有机会改变话题。

Harry看了看时间——快到午夜了。

“我想他们至少还要两小时才会回来，”Harry说，把Malfoy拉到床上并肩坐下。“Ron带她出去了。他终于打算求婚。而她会说是。”

“终于？”Malfoy怀疑的问。“他们才十八岁。他们迫不及待打算用孩子淹没巫师世界吗？”

“闭嘴，”Harry说。“他们在一起很幸福。而且早结婚也没什么错。我父母就是的。”

Malfoy安静了一会儿，他开口的时候声音僵硬。“我猜想你也想要同样的事。非常遗憾我破坏了你的梦想。”

而这很重要，Harry知道他必须现在说些什么，否则这将永远是他们之间的阻碍。

“瞧，我这个月想了很多。在所有与此有关的还困扰着我的事情中，有一件我是肯定的。Malfoy，Draco，你不是第二好的。”

Malfoy望着他，但其他没有透露任何Harry的话也许造成的影响。

“我认真希望不要再被一个Weasley撞见，”Harry说，“但如果Ginny今晚出现在这儿，如果她告诉我她跟她新的魁地奇球员分手了，她想跟我复合，她爱Albus Severus这个名字，我会告诉她不。”

“等等，”Malfoy说。“Potter，我很感动，真的。但Albus Severus？”

“我想你错过了这儿的重点，”Harry说。

“是什么？”

Harry靠得更近，在Malfoy耳边低声说。“我想要你。”

Malfoy闭上眼睛颤抖了，然后脸转向Harry，他的嘴唇沿着Harry的脸滑到Harry唇角。

他们一起呼吸了会儿，然后Malfoy慢慢抿住Harry的嘴唇。Harry呻吟着加深了这个吻。这次当他试图推着Malfoy躺下，Malfoy允许了。

他们一起靠在床头，亲吻，探索对方的口腔。Malfoy挨着Harry的脸叹息一声，Harry胸口觉得奇怪的发紧。他没有太多亲吻的经验，所以也许他终于明白了该怎么做。但他从没意识到这种感觉会有多么亲密，就像是他们的灵魂而不只是舌头的接触。也许是因为他以前吻的是女孩而女孩就是不能让他感觉这么多。也许他从没慢慢来正确的接吻。或者也许因为这是Malfoy，敞开自己，允许Harry进入，在Harry的嘴里呼吸。可能是的。

Malfoy的手指滑进Harry的T恤下面，拂过他的两侧。Harry停下了吻，喘息颤抖着感觉Malfoy的手贴着他的皮肤。他头靠在Malfoy的肩膀，颤抖着，Malfoy的手漫游到他的背，他的腹部，再次到腰部。但当它们往下，开始解Harry的裤子，Harry意识到这不是他想要的。总是Malfoy在碰他，是时候改变了。

Harry抓住Malfoy的手拉起来，Malfoy皱眉抬头看他。Harry靠向前，吻去他的皱纹。然后他低下头不是像刚才一样靠着Malfoy的肩膀，而是吻着他的喉咙和脖子。而，哦上帝，他可以闻到Malfoy的香水，淡淡的——他最近一定涂的不太多，或者也许他是早上涂的，而现在已经挥发了。

“爱你的气味，”他嘟哝，脸贴紧Malfoy的脖子深深吸气。

“是吗？”Malfoy问，语气愉快。“不会呛到？”

“不会呛到，从来没有。”他吻吻Malfoy的下颚，然后耳朵后面。这是另一件Malfoy总是对他做的事，他从来没对Malfoy做过。他知道感觉多美妙，当Malfoy……

张开嘴，他舔吻吮吸Malfoy的脖子，而Malfoy喘息了。然后Harry让他的牙齿擦过Malfoy的皮肤，轻轻咬着肩头和脖子。Malfoy只能从喉咙里发出微弱的声音，但他的手紧紧抓住Harry的手。

“躺下，”Harry低声说，Malfoy退后，敏锐的看着他。但当Harry拉着他的手，他躺到了床上。

Harry自己在Malfoy身边躺下，靠近再次吻了他，但这次还加上了他们身体紧紧贴在一起的愉悦感觉。松开Malfoy的手，Harry的手指插入Malfoy的头发。除了那绺断裂的头发，他自从迷宫那天起就没碰过它。它就像他记忆中一样柔软。他收紧拳头，双手都抓着Malfoy的头发，Malfoy在他嘴里呻吟。

他可以感觉到Malfoy，坚硬的贴着他的胯部，他挪了挪让他们俩更加亲密的贴在一起。Malfoy再次呻吟了，挨着他摇动，微微用力，是的Harry全身涌过一阵阵兴奋的电流。他需要更多，需要更亲密。他的腿缠着Malfoy的腿，他的手臂搂着Malfoy的腰，但这还不够，他挫败的拉扯Malfoy的长袍。

“Potter，”Malfoy说，退开点，喘息着。“你说你想要我的时候，你确切是什么意思？”

“我意思是……我意思是我想要你，”Harry困惑的说。“你说我什么意思是什么意思？”

“我意思是如果你想要……”然后Malfoy脸红了，目光转向旁边。“因为如果你是的话，你可以。”

哦。

“是，”Harry说。“我——是，我想要。”

Harry摸索着他放在床边的润滑剂，手在发抖。他以前从没做过，但他想过。在过去几周里，他想了很多。即使在他努力压根不想Malfoy的时候，他忍不住想知道如果他做了更好的选择，吻了Malfoy而不是愤怒的打断他，事情会怎么样。要是他们最后上了床，就像现在这样，会是怎么样的。

当他转回Malfoy，他看到他脱去了长袍。他靠着床头坐着，手臂抱着膝盖，Harry意识到这是他第一次看到Malfoy裸体。

Malfoy的胸口没有伤痕，手臂上没有黑魔印记。放下润滑剂，Harry一手拂过Malfoy粉红的乳头，感觉到它在指尖下挺立了起来，转到另一边，他好奇的观看着它也硬了起来。

“你打算玩我的乳头一整晚吗，Potter？”Malfoy不稳定的声音问。

“不，”

Harry双手放到Malfoy膝盖上，看着他的脸。他看起来紧张，Harry想知道Malfoy是不是真的想要做。Malfoy目光往下，似乎意识到了他姿势的尴尬，换了个位置，靠着身后的枕头。

“是不是有……有什么咒语我们需要用？”Harry问。

“不，我过来前用过了，只是以防万一，”他声音很低，完全不看Harry的眼睛。

Harry的眼睛睁大了，胸口涌起一阵兴奋的惊喜。知道Malfoy考虑过，为了Harry像这样碰他的可能性做了准备……

抓回润滑剂，他涂抹手指伸向Malfoy。

“你知道要做什么吗？”Malfoy问，Harry停下了。

“我想是……这儿。我只要……”Harry一只手指挤了进去。

Malfoy的眼睛闭上了，但完全没有显示是因为痛苦，或者愉快，或者羞窘而闭上的。

Harry探入更深，试探的。角度不一样，但他想如果他动动手指就像……

Malfoy猛然抽了口气，眼睛睁开了。

“你以前做过吗？”

Harry惊奇的眨眨眼。“不算是。”

Malfoy眯起眼睛。“那是什么意思？”

“意思是我以前对自己做过。”这回答看来不比前一个更让Malfoy满意。

“你让别人干过你？”

“不！我只是。我过去有时会。当我——你知道，自慰时。”

Malfoy似乎不知所措。

“不是每个男生都会吗？”原来又多了一样Harry是个变态的方式。

Harry继续，扩张着Malfoy，按着那个点，那个告诉他Malfoy微弱的反应是愉快的点。Malfoy保持沉默，即使加入了第二根手指，但当Harry再次往上按的时候，他咬住了嘴唇。

Harry想要看到更多反应，想要让Malfoy喊出来，他另一只手握住了Malfoy的阴茎。

Malfoy受惊的抽了口气，表情变得出奇紧张。“Potter，”他说，从咬紧的牙缝间，然后他射了。

Harry看着，迷恋兴奋的，Malfoy扭动着在Harry的手里抽动，然后软绵绵的倒在床上，眼睛依然闭着。

当Malfoy终于睁开眼睛，他兴奋的嫣红因为窘迫而更深了，但他的表情很快化作强硬坚决。

“躺下，Potter。”

“什么？”Harry惊奇的问。“为什么……”

“你刚从圣芒戈出院不到二十四小时，”Malfoy说。“我们不能让你操劳过度，是吗？”

Malfoy抓起润滑剂，Harry脱下裤子。Harry慢慢躺下，当Malfoy伸手润滑他阴茎时嘶嘶喘息。Malfoy抚摸他一次，两次，Harry忍不住的呻吟。Malfoy以前碰过他，但从没这样用过润滑剂，这感觉太好了。

“我不知道能不能坚持很……”Harry开口，但立刻为了Malfoy给他的不愉快的表情停下了。对，这可能不会是个问题。

“你以前做过吗？”Harry问，声音嘶哑，Malfoy慢慢坐到Harry的勃起上。

“没，”Malfoy简单回答，眼睛依然闭着。

“你确定你——”

Malfoy睁开眼睛瞪着Harry。“闭嘴，Potter。”

Malfoy慢慢下沉。Harry不知道Malfoy是不是又闭上了眼睛，因为他没法睁开自己的眼睛。他们像这样保持了一会儿，一动不动。当他终于设法抬头，Malfoy在注视他，专注的。

Malfoy动了，而哦操，他真的没法坚持太久。

“感觉很好，Potter？”Malfoy问，带着小小的坏笑。

“上帝，是。”

Malfoy开始再次移动，不算是上下起落，像Harry期待的，而是臀部微微的前后摇动，依然一直望着Harry。

Harry咬着嘴唇，微微往上刺入，然后呻吟。“哦，上帝。”

Malfoy停住了，而再一次，Harry说不出是感觉好，或者……

“你没事？我可以动吗？”

Malfoy艰难的点点头。

Harry紧紧抓住Malfoy的臀部，然后往上刺入，用力的。Malfoy咆哮一声，Harry关心的抬头看他。Malfoy不再看着他，而且沉重的喘息着。

“我伤到……”

但随即他看到了——Malfoy又勃起了，已经。

伸手，Harry握着Malfoy重新的挺立，而Malfoy吃惊的颤动。

他的目光投向Harry。他眼睛睁得大大的，他的脸——Harry总是觉得太苍白和尖尖的脸——再次因为兴奋而嫣红。这是Harry见过的最性感的事。

“上帝，Draco。”

Harry开始再次移动，更快，随着每次刺入抚摸着Malfoy。他想他应该等Malfoy，但他不能，他就要……

一手紧紧抓着Malfoy的臀部，依然试图用另一只手抚摸他，Harry射了，大声呻吟着。

当他睁开眼，Malfoy盯着他，喘息着。他眼睛的肌肉抽动着，还在Harry太松的手里不时的抽动。Harry握紧，Malfoy的手加入了他的。几下急剧的抚摸后，他们把他带到了完满。

Malfoy在他们粘湿的手指间悸动，他肩膀下沉。

“来这儿，”Harry低语。

靠向前，Malfoy倒在他身上。

++++++++

当Harry恢复到足以思考时间，他意识到一定是午夜了，或者接近。

“去年这个时候，”他慢慢的说。“我跟Ron和Hermione躲在个帐篷里。”

“我真的宁可不回忆我去年在干吗，如果你也一样，”Malfoy说，声音闷在Harry肩头。

“我必须说，我喜欢这样，”Harry说。

“我也是，”Malfoy静静的说。

Harry的手臂更加坚定的搂住Malfoy，吻吻他头顶。

“新年快乐，Draco。”

“Potter……”Malfoy说，抬起头。“你不是那种多愁善感的类型以为你年尾做的事就是你明年要做一年的事，是吗？”

Harry想了想，“我不特别多愁善感，不。”

突然Malfoy挨着他的身体感觉僵硬了。“对，”Malfoy说，头落下。“嗯，好。”

“我不介意，但是，”Harry说，过了一会儿。“要是是真的，对我们而言。”

Malfoy的身体贴着他慢慢放松了，一会儿之后，Harry肩上感到个小小的吻。

“新年快乐，Potter，”Malfoy说。

完


End file.
